Choices
by Miami Blackheart
Summary: The fire in Twilight did not happen. So Suze forgot about Jesse and became Paul's girlfriend. But one day she finds something that brings back all the memories that have been forgotten.What will she do? Full summary inside Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first published fic that is not a one shot. Hopefully I could finish this one.**

**Hope you all like it!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **_The fire in Twilight did not happen. So Suze forgot about Jesse and became Paul's girlfriend. Everything's been great. Until one day she finds something that brings back all the memories that have been forgotten. Will Suze forgive Paul and continue to be his girlfriend and go on with her life as it is or will she go to Jesse instead, even though they are centuries apart and try to reawaken the love that was lost? What are the surprises that await her in her choice? _

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

_Everything happened so fast._

_Last thing I remember was standing near the wall of a barn then, Felix Diego had me in a headlock with a knife pointed at my neck. A sharp one too, mind you. Then next, he tossed me aside like a rag doll – as if a hundred and fifteen pound girl like me didn't weigh anything at all – and lunged at Jesse._

_I would have fallen flat on my face if Paul hadn't suddenly grab both my arms to steady me. He also managed to steady – with his foot – the oil lamp that I knocked down when I was so kindly thrown aside by Diego. Boy, was it a sight. If this were any other occasion and not an I'm-trying-to-save-my-ghost-but-now-alive-boyfriend-because-I-went-in-time-to-save-him-from-being-killed-so-that-he-could-have-a-normal-life-as-a-living-person-in-his-century, I would have been laughing my head off at Paul._

_Good thing he did save the oil lamp though, because if he didn't, maybe the whole barn could've been burned to ashes._

_Paul helped me to my feet and we stood near the edge of the landing. My heart suddenly went back to my throat and pounded as loudly as before as I remembered who was the reason we were in this place._

_I looked back at the two people fighting, hoping that for some miracle that Jesse would be winning. But Diego managed to pin Jesse on the floor, his knife was dangerously near Jesse's neck. I wanted to help but it felt like my feet had a mind of their own and wouldn't let me._

_I watched in horror as Jesse – the only man I would love for all eternity – fight for his life. I felt like my heart was being stepped on and torn to pieces. What if Diego still manages to kill him? What will happen to Jesse?_

_Well, he'd be haunting the Ackerman backyard up to the 21__st__ century, _

_that's for sure._

_No. I can't let that happen._

_Jesse wasn't meant to die. He has 5 sisters for crying out loud! What will they do without him? And his parents? Oh my God. What would they think of their only son, dead? No. Jesse can't die!_

"_Hey!" someone yelled. Paul and I looked down to see that there was a guy near the door of the barn. Obviously he came to check on what was the noise about. But he took one look at us then ran back to where he came from, probably to get help or the police or something._

_However, the guy's shout actually surprised Diego and Jesse took the opportunity to shove his attacker off of him. But then, Diego lost his balance and fell to the ground floor._

_Hearing the breaking of backbones was enough proof._

_Felix Diego was dead._

_Oh. My. God._

_Felix Diego was DEAD! Jesse was going to live!_

_I wrenched my arm from Paul – I hadn't noticed that he was still holding on to my arm though. My mind was a bit occupied, by all the action that we just saw, to notice – and ran to Jesse. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I didn't care if this wasn't how a girl should act in this century but Jesse did seem shocked at first, but then returned – thankfully – the hug._

_He was sweaty, breathless and bloody but I didn't care! He's alive! That's all that mattered to me. Sue me, I was overjoyed._

"_Jesse, you're going to live!" I said as I pulled away just far enough to look at his face. He didn't say anything but just smiled – something that made my heart melt. His starkly white teeth contrasted beautifully against his olive skin. Everything was perfect with him. But there was something in those beautiful eyes of his. Something that bothered me. Something that shouldn't be there._

_Sadness._

_But why would he be sad anyway? I mean, he just changed his destiny and he's going to live! That's enough for another person to hold a feast._

_But then, Jesse isn't just any other person. But still, why would he be sad?_

_I didn't get to think about it much though because I suddenly heard someone clear his throat behind me. Someone being Paul Slater. Damn him. Can't he see this was a happy moment?_

"_Uhh, Suze," He said, clearly feeling awkward, "I think we better go now."_

_As much as I didn't want the hug me and Jesse were sharing, we – Paul and I – really had to go. There were people starting to gather. They might wonder who Paul and I were. And not to mention our clothes._

_But at the thought that this could be the last time I would ever see, or even _remember _Jesse, I felt like I couldn't and wouldn't let go. I will lose the one I love. I will never see him again. Forever._

_Next thing I knew I was crying against Jesse's chest. God. Suze Simon does not cry. I'm just _hormonal_ right now. Yeah, right. Keep telling that to yourself, Suze. But it didn't help much. I just kept sobbing on and on._

_That is, until Jesse was stroking my hair. He also whispered Spanish words in my ears. Now _that_ calmed me. A lot. He pulled me away from him and cupped my face in both his hands. A first I thought – or rather, hoped – he was going to kiss me. I wish. But he just wiped away my tears with his thumbs._

"_Jesse, I don't want to lose you." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I suddenly felt heat creep up to my cheeks as I realized that, to him, I was just some strange girl from the future he met today. Damn, what was I thinking? He didn't know who I was. Or at least, who I was to him in the 21__st__ century. This Jesse didn't know that I would give up my life for him. This Jesse didn't know that I cared for him with all my heart. This Jesse didn't know that I love him._

_Tears started to flow again. But Jesse just kept on wiping them away. "Ssh, Susannah," he whispered, "you never will."_

_Before I could say or question anything, I heard Paul's voice again, "C'mon Suze, let's go."_

_I sighed. It had to come to this anyway. I slowly pulled away as I said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye then." He didn't say anything so I just started to go beside to where Paul was standing._

"_Susannah, wait!"_

_I turned, hoping that maybe this time he would take me in his arms and kiss me for one last time. "Yeah?"_

"_Will I ever see you again?" Oh. Guess you could only hope for so much._

"_I… I don't know." I looked up to meet his gaze. Those deep, unreadable brown eyes that I have come to love. I wish that he would see that this was hard for me. "Probably not." I whispered._

"_Oh. Well then, take care, Susannah. Thank you again. And I… I want you to have this." He grabbed something from his neck and placed it in my hand. It was a small gold cross on a thin gold chain. Funny, I didn't notice he had a necklace before._

_I tried to give it back to him but he wouldn't have any of it. He said that it was a token, a gift from him to me, for saving his life._

"_Thanks." I said as I put the necklace on. It was really pretty for a nineteenth century jewelry. Simple yet elegant. I turned and walked back to Paul – who was waiting impatiently. Insensitive dumbass. He was the one who was going to shift back. I was just going to hold on to him. I was too tired and exhausted to shift. But I would have punched him in the face if he wouldn't do so anyway. When I reached Paul, I turned back to Jesse, "I guess we better go now. Goodbye, Jesse."_

"_Goodbye."_

_As we shifted – well, Paul did all the work. I just stood there holding his arm. I heard Jesse whisper another word. But to me, it seemed that he shouted it to the whole barn. A word that I have also grown to love. A word that I would also unbearably and sorely miss. A word that always made my heart skip a beat whenever I heard it._

"Querida._"_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hoped you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review! 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thank you to all those who reviewed! **

**Anyway, here's my update! Sorry if it took long though.**

**Hope you like it! And don't forget to review!**

** - Danni**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

God, where the hell was Paul? I've been waiting for like, 13 minutes in his car. And it's hot.

It's not like I'm always whiny and all. It's just that I wore my new shoes – Jimmy Choo wedges. I got them at 70 off. Talk about lucky – today and it's killing me. My foot sores so bad that if he doesn't return to his car in the next 5 minutes, I might just punch him in the face.

Paul may be my boyfriend but I am so not afraid to hurt his handsome little face. But then if I do, his handsome little face wouldn't become so… well, handsome. Boy, do I sound so shallow.

I sighed. It's been almost 4 months since Paul and I dated. I still smile when I see those envious looks I get from other people when they see me and Paul together.

But it's not like we're some kind of perfect couple though. One day, we could be like two peas in a pod and the next, we could be so different like day and night. So yeah, we do fight sometimes. Some little, some big.

Like the last time we had a big fight, which was sometime around a week ago, it was about a ghost named Andrea. All she wanted us to do was to give her daughter the necklace that she kept under one of the floorboards in their house. Which is, you know, kinda easy. But no, Paul had to go on one of his mediators-are-not-servants-of-ghosts talks. I mean, hello, aren't that what mediators are for? And to think that we were doing this argument in the middle of the night under one of the windows of Andrea's house.

So anyway, we fought, reconciled after a few days, and Andrea's now in the place where ghosts go when they move on. Heaven, hell, next life, whatever.

"So, you miss me?"

I looked up and saw Paul standing by the driver's side of his car. The sun's light was behind him so I didn't get to see his face but I could tell he was smiling his model-like smile.

"You wish." I laughed.

"Fine." Paul said as he opened the door and sat in his seat. "I will." He snaked a hand around my neck and brought his lips down to mine. Okay, so maybe I did miss him. Maybe not all of him, just his kisses.

I sighed against his lips. His kisses were great as always. It sent shivers to my spine then back to my lips. In a good way, of course. I flung my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. I just can't tell you how great Paul's kisses are. One thing's for sure is that his kisses can make me forget things like the sores in my feet, or the downside of being a mediator, of the fact that we were making out in the parking lot of a Catholic school in which we both attend to.

"Miss Simon! Mister Slater!"

Paul and I broke apart faster than you could say 'killjoy'. Even though I had been enjoying what we were just doing, you would have done the same thing too if the voice belonged to the most famous, one and only Sister Ernestine. Normally, I wouldn't be afraid of her but the way she was standing by my side of the car hovering over me and Paul, was just… plain scary. The huge crucifix, the one on her equally huge chest, dangled threateningly close to my face.

I swear, I can handle ghosts, as crazy some of them may be, but I could not… no, NEVER face an angry Sister Ernestine. With all her glory and all.

"Yes, Sister?" I glanced at Paul and saw that he was surprisingly calm.

Damn him.

He was all composed and comfy in his seat while I was sweating my heart out because a crucifix was now dangling in front of my face, ready to smack me in the eyes any second now. Oh yeah, and that we were just caught in the school parking lot!

Great.

"You and Miss Simon know that there will be no public display of affection on school ground. I am very much disappointed and appalled that both of you chose to disobey the rules! You are model students to the younger ones. Maybe not you, Miss Simon." Okay, harsh much? Way to hurt my ego. "But you, Mister Slater! You are one of the best students in this school and you should set an example for the younger students! And as consequence, both of you are to write –"

"But –"

"No buts, Miss Simon! You know very well what are the consequences for disobeying the rules. If you didn't want to have extra work on the last day of school, you should have thought twice before indulging in such an act. Now, as I was saying, both of you are to write an 800 – word essay, _individually_, regarding the bad effects of public displaying of affection to teenagers due tomorrow morning before the first subject. Now go, before I change my mind and make it a 1000 – word essay."

Paul started the engine and drove off almost immediately after Sister Ernestine finished her monologue. I looked back and saw that she was still watching us like we'll do something funny. Yeah, right.

Anyway, we both sat in silence all the way to my house. Paul turned off the car and turned to face me. His bright blue eyes seemed to pierce through me and make my brain turn to liquid. God, I love Paul's eyes. They're so beautiful, bright and so… blue.

I don't know how long we sat there but it was enough to remind me of the increasing pain in my feet. I muttered a 'sorry' then turned to leave but Paul grabbed me by the wrist and sat me down again. He brought his face close to mine. When we were just centimeters apart, he whispered, his breath – still a bit minty even though it's nearing nighttime. Amazing – tickled my nose, "where were we again?"

Then he kissed me. Again. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

After a few minutes, we broke apart and I left the car. I was in a daze that I forgot about my feet again. Until I reached my room where they began to hurt more. Like they were mad at me for not treating it sooner.

I applied some Neosporin – thank God for modern medicine – and finished just in time Andy called in for dinner. Did I ever mention that he's an amazing cook? Well, he is. So anyway, there was some small talk – mostly from Mom, Andy, David and me while Sleepy and Dopey just stuffed their faces with food. They are so disgusting. Dopey is _the_ worst. It's like he never chews. He just swallows and swallows everything whole. Like a snake. But at least a snake doesn't leave scraps of food around his mouth like Dopey over here. I wish I had a camera so that I can show all the girls who keep fawning over my step-brothers what kind of animals they are when they eat.

I went back to my room after dinner, took a shower, changed into my pajamas and plopped on my bed. Ahh, there's nothing like a cozy bed to welcome you after a day's work in school. Finally, I can sleep…

… Oh wait.

I totally forgot about Sister Ernestine's stupid essay! I groaned as I rolled over and stood up from my warm and cozy bed.

Argh.

I picked up a pen and paper from my bag and went to my table. But sadly, it seemed that my brain wanted nothing else but to sleep because I couldn't get any idea on how to start my essay. The stupid, stupid essay.

What my brain did instead was give me random thoughts. Like, about a handsome guy who sat on the window seat of my room reading something deep. But it's not Paul.

Yeah, sure Paul reads a lot of deep things too. But anyway, I must admit though, I didn't really picture myself with those blond-haired-blue-eyed people. Not that I have anything against those people. But it just so happens that my boyfriend is one of them. I don't know, there's just something there that… uhh, attracts us both together.

To be honest, when my mind wanders around, I sometimes picture my self with that handsome guy. I don't know who he is though. But I could see his face as clear as day. It's like I knew him or something, which is kinda impossible because I haven't met him in the first place. But what I do know – or rather _feel _like I know _– _is that he is the complete opposite of Paul. He's tall and dark. And he's a real gentleman - which Paul sometimes just forgets.

I don't why it happens though. Me thinking of another person when I should be happy of having one that's perfect in his own way.

God, what was I thinking? I quickly brushed those thoughts away. If I want to sleep early, I have to finish this stupid essay.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I am SOOO sorry for the extremely long update. I've been so busy for the whole month. I'll tell you what happened in the time that I was gone.**

**Week 1: A week-long activity in school**

**Week 2: I got sick.**

**Week 3: I was still sick and there were so many projects to be passed.**

**Week 4: Exams.**

**So, practically I had no time to write anything. But no worries! Here's chapter 2!**

**Oh, and THANK YOU so much to those who reviewed!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Last day of school turned out to be uneventful. Just like most school days. I placed the paper at Sister Ernestine's office just before first bell rang. Good thing she wasn't there because I didn't want to face her after yesterday when she saw Paul and I making out. I shuddered.

ANYWAY, change topic.

I don't even know why they still hold classes. Our exams finished like, a week ago and they still haven't ended the school year. I mean, hello! I just wasted a whole week of my summer that could've been spent lying on the beach and relaxing in the sun. I'm not getting any younger, you know! All the teachers did was say their goodbyes and thank you's. You know, boring stuff. Seriously, do you need a whole week to say goodbye? It's not like we weren't gonna see them again in the next school year.

But at least, it was Friday. FINALLY, the last day.

What other people kept talking about though – myself included – was the party later. A year–end party at my house. Yeah, MY house.

Normally, I wouldn't agree to it but Dopey made a deal with me. I get first dibs on the hot tub. You know, before all the booze, spit, vomit and whatnot. I mean, a party, a _still clean _hot tub, and my boyfriend?

Yeah, bring it on!

Mom and Andy went to San Francisco around noon today to deal with some stuff or something. So Dopey – who always never seems to learn his lessons – planned another party. Sleepy didn't want to supply the keg anymore giving what happened last time – you know, the famous fight that destroyed almost half of the house. I can't remember who it was between though. Paul said it was two guys or something. It's weird 'coz I can't seem to remember any of it. And I usually don't forget anything _that _exciting.

Anyway, to say that Dopey was miserable when Jake told him about not supplying the keg would be a huge understatement. His face totally fell – figuratively and literally. 'What party would that be without any booze?'

Dopey's words, not mine.

The party would have been cancelled if it weren't for my boyfriend who came to save the day. He offered to bring 10 kegs later. Aww, Paul the party-saver. But because he had to buy the kegs after school, I didn't have a ride home except with my 3 stepbrothers.

Oh, and don't worry about Doc being underaged and that he might see things that aren't 'appropriate' for his age. Turns out that he planned ahead and decided to sleep at a friend's house. Smart kid.

So, anyway, when we got home, I went to my room, kicked off my shoes, changed into something comfortable, and jumped to my bed. Boy, was I tired. I must have dozed off because next thing I knew it was already 6pm. And the party was gonna start at 7.

I got up and walked over to my closet. I already knew what I was gonna wear tonight. Now, if only I could find it…

The music was fantastic. The food was okay. The people seem to be having fun. There was alcohol floating around. I looked great. The party's a blast and all the furniture is still intact. Everything on the checklist was perfect.

Except for the fact that I couldn't find my boyfriend. The keg was already here so he must be too.

"Anyone seen Paul?" I asked some people on the back porch. But all of them just shrugged.

I was about to go back inside when suddenly someone kneeled in front of me, grabbed me by the ankles and hoisted me onto his shoulders. You know, fireman style.

"Hey!" I screamed. But he didn't answer. He just kept on walking to God-knows-where. I squirmed and kicked as hard as I could but the guy didn't even loosen his grip on my ankles. Who was this guy anyway? He did smell good though. And a nice butt – I had a great view of it. Oh God, speaking of butts, people were gonna see mine! I was wearing a mini skirt so I swear, people were gonna have a good view of my own butt. "Let me go! Right now! If you don't, I'll…"

"You'll what?"

My eyes widened. "Paul?"

"In the flesh." Even though his face was in front I could still feel that he was grinning.

"Would you put me down!" I looked around and saw that some of the people were looking at us. So I grabbed a fistful of Paul's hair and whispered as softly as I possibly could, "People are gonna see my butt."

"So? They're just jealous 'coz you have a nice butt."

I slapped the back of his head. "Shut up. Now put me down."

"Wait till we get to the tub."

Oh, so that's where he was bringing me. "Fine." I said as I crossed my arms. Yay, I was finally gonna relax in the hot tub. I guess it was really hot 'coz I saw it earlier and it was steaming.

After a few steps, Paul stopped. I leaned back so I was almost facing him. He was grinning. I asked him what but he just said, "Enjoy." And dumped me into the hot tub.

Then I screamed. Oh, it was nothing serious. It was just that the hot tub was steaming all right, but it was steaming for another reason.

"D-dammit… Paul. I-its… fre-freezing!" My teeth started chattering. Yeah, it was _that _cold. I felt my feet begin to numb.

"It's not that cold, you know." Paul said as he climbed into the tub. It couldn't be called 'hot tub' now since it wasn't exactly 'hot'. No wonder why there were only a few people in the tub.

"Yeah, 'c-coz you're th-the one… who-who's wear-ring a sl-sleeveless shirt a-and a m-mini."

Then he just laughed. Could you imagine that? His girlfriend was probably gonna get hypothermia any second now and he just laughs? I turned around to leave but Paul grabbed my wrist and pulled me down again. He pinned me against the wall by pressing our bodies together.

"Aww c'mon, Suze." He whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine, making me more colder. I felt his hands go under my shirt and to my waist. "I'm sorry, okay? And don't worry, I'll warm you up."

I was about to say, "And how are you gonna do that?" but never got around to saying it because the next second, Paul's lips crashed into mine. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He was right, it did make me feel warmer. I didn't feel any cold anymore. Just a little bit.

I'm not complaining or anything but Paul's kisses were never really that kind of passionate. You know the ones that are slow and you can feel every bit of it. You couldn't go on for a minute without some tongue action. Like now, we're just barely making out and his tongue's already demanding entrance. Of course, I couldn't refuse him. His hands also were making its way up to my bikini top. Well, I'm not saying my hands weren't doing anything. They were having some action themselves by running it on his now-shirtless upper body.

His lips left mine and he trailed kisses on my jaw line, to my ear and to my neck. It may not be as passionate as I may like it but it was still hot. My hands made my way to his hair while his made its way to the waistband of my skirt. He started unbuttoning it but I didn't stop him.

Me and Paul have done anything like, sleep together yet. He's a great guy and God knows, how many times I might have wanted to jump him, but it just didn't feel right. There was a something that kept me from going through with it.

Just as Paul started pulling down my zipper, we heard a loud crash inside the house. A lot of people stopped what they were doing and looked to the direction of the sound.

"Oh shit." I pushed Paul away from me – which I kind of regretted 'coz the second his body left mine, cold air rushed to fill the space he left and I was back to being cold - and climbed out the tub. I dried myself with the towel that was nearest me. "I'll be back." I called out to Paul just before I went inside.

God, if someone broke something I'm gonna have their head. I looked around and saw that there were no groups forming around something. Some were even returning to what they were doing.

"Excuse me, did you hear where that crash was?" I asked a girl I recognized as a year younger than me.

"It was from upstairs. Oh, and there was another teensie crash just a while ago from the same place. I think it was in one of the rooms over there." She pointed to the portion upstairs where mine, Dopey's and Doc's room were located.

I thanked the girl and rushed up the stairs. I grabbed my necklace to stop it from swinging – it can get annoying at times – while I was going up. I started from the farthest room – which was mine. Just as I opened the door, I instantly found the source of the crash.

A vase that contained some flowers from Paul was shattered on the floor. But then it turned out that it wasn't only that. My whole room was a whole mess. Some of the books on my shelf were now on the floor. The things from my vanity were also on the floor either broken or spilled. There were holes on a few pillows. Who the hell did this?

I was tiptoeing my way to the bathroom to check if there was any more damage when I heard scratches. I froze. I saw a flash of orange out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw the culprit of my room's mess.

Spike.

Yeah, the ugly orange cat. He was under my bed this time. I rushed over and joined him under my bed. I kept on pulling him out but his claws were on something and he wasn't letting go. When I finally managed to drag the cat out, he managed to pull a giant book with him as well. I shoved the feline into the bathroom and locked him inside. I returned to the side of my bed where the book lay. And boy, was it a wreck. Almost one-fourth of the book was scratched away. I picked it up.

_A Critical Theory Since Plato_.

Hmm, where the hell did I get this book? I'm sure I didn't read it. I mean, it's Plato we're talking about here. I don't touch or go nowhere near these stuff.

But something or rather, a _feeling_, made me open the book.

My heart started to race and I don't know why. I kept on turning the pages not knowing what the hell I was looking for. But after a few pages, there was a piece of paper stuck in between it. As soon as I touched the paper, I felt my heart go to my throat and my fingers felt numb. Should I turn it over?

I turned the paper to reveal a short note. It was written in script. It seemed kind of familiar. But I didn't know anyone who wrote in script… did I? My heart seemed to beat faster than I could ever know it could. All my bodily functions seemed to stop at once when I saw the words.

_ Susannah,_

_ No matter what happens, remember that I will always love you._

_ Forever,_

I felt a pain in my heart – and a major headache – that I didn't understand. Probably because of the note and the fact that I didn't know who wrote it. I was sure there was a _J _and an _E_ but that's all I could make out because the other words were smeared.

_Querida._

My necklace suddenly felt heavy and then I felt it unclasp. Which was weird because it was never easy to unfasten it. It dropped on the note just below the word _forever_.

It was then I realized that there was a word that was engraved on it. And it was like a key that unlocked so many memories and feelings.

_Jesse._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to review! Hee hee!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiii!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Aaaand... Here's another update!**

**Hee hee.**

**Oh, if you have any questions, you could post them in the Reviews and I'll answer you there.**

**- Danni**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

I didn't get any sleep last night.

I kept on tossing and turning in my bed, my body was tired but my mind kept on replaying the events that happened earlier.

_The moment the memories filled up the blank spots that lingered in my mind for a while now, I became angry._

_Which, you know, isn't normal. But then, since when was I ever normal? I'm a mediator, I'm in love with a ghost – yes, I found out that I still loved Jesse. And perhaps I'll always will – I've gone back in time, etc… Not the kinda things you find in regular teen just around the corner._

_Anyway, I was mad. Boiling mad. I wanted to hit something. Or someone. I couldn't hit the wall 'coz I'll just hurt my hand and that just wouldn't go well with me. I needed a person. And not just any person either. I couldn't go around hitting anyone, of course. I needed someone who knew what I was going through._

_The person I just had in mind was still in the pool when I went downstairs. He was talking to a group of girls around him. Giggling and acting all flirtingly._

_Oh please, skank much?_

"_Hey Paul", I said as seductively as I could. But inside, I wanted to hurl. I just realized that I hated him and the idea of his tongue down my throat was beyond me._

"_Hey Suze", he said. He didn't even shoo the other girls away. Now if he were my boyfriend, wouldn't he not want to get caught by me with other girls? Ugh, I hate Paul. "So, what was the noise about?"_

"_Oh nothing." I shrugged. "You know, some girl just found out that her boyfriend tricked her into loving him and becoming his girlfriend and she just realized that she loved someone else."_

"_Whoa, too bad for her. Kudos to the guy though." Was all he said then he turned to continue his talk with the other girls. Could you believe that?_

_Oh right, it's Paul Slater, jerk-extraordinaire, we're talking about here._

"_God, be insensitive why don't you?" I almost screamed. My fists were formed into balls now. It was taking a lot of me not to strangle and beat the hell out of him._

"_Huh?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. Self-control, Suze. Count 1 to 10 and you'll be all right. "Come in the tub and give your boyfriend a kiss."_

_Okay, screw self-control and screw his pretty face. I have just had enough. "Kiss this." I said just before my fist connected with his nose – breaking it if the sound of splitting cartilage was any indication._

_I ran back to the house and to my room. I wanted to continue to hit Paul but I figured that I still wouldn't be able to hit him 'coz people would break us apart. So, knowing Paul, he was gonna run after me to my room, and I was just gonna wait for him there for Round 2._

_Not long after I was inside my room, the door flew open revealing Paul all covered in his own blood._

"_What _died _in here?"_

_He did not just say that._

"_What the fucking hell_ _is your problem, Paul?" I asked – well, more like screamed at him. Normally I wouldn't swear, but there are just times I have to to make my point clear._

"_What's _my _problem? I'm the one who got punched in the nose!" He screamed back. But because of his broken nose, it didn't sound right. It was actually funny-sounding. It was like 'Whath mah pwablem, Am da one who got punth en da nooth."_

"_Well, I wouldn't have done that if you weren't a conceited bastard!" I shot back at him. Our faces were really close now that if I moved just a few inches nearer, I could kiss him. But I wouldn't. Good thing the door and the windows of my room were close 'coz we would have attracted too much attention. Not that they were gonna understand what we were talking about._

"_What the _crap _are you talking about?_

"_Like you don't know."_

"What?_ If it's about what happened earlier, then I'm sorry. I thought you liked it. I didn't know you had an issue of people seeing your butt."_

"_Yeah, you shou – wait, _what?_"_

"_What?"_

"_I have an issue of people seeing my butt?"_

"_Isn't that what you're miffed about?"_

"_Heck no."_

"_Then what?"_

"_I'm talking about Jesse!"_

_Then he hesitated for a moment. A moment too long. "Who?"_

"_Don't lie to me, Paul! You damn straight know exactly what I'm talking about!"_

_I saw Paul's eyes grow dark for a second. I suddenly felt cold and shivers were running down my spine. Here was the feeling again, I was scared. I was scared of Paul Slater. He backed me to the wall and pinned my head in between his strong arms. "Okay, so what if I did?" He hissed, "What are you gonna do, Suze? Huh?"_

_He got me there. I didn't know what to do. It was like my brain went to hibernation mode. I stammered, "I-I…"_

_He smirked. "You don't even know what to do, do you, Suze? You can't sic Rico Suave on me 'coz isn't here. Or anywhere on this planet for that matter. He's been dead for over a century, remember? He's _dead._ And there's nothing you can do about it."_

_I knew Paul could be a jerk and hurt anyone, but I didn't know that he could hurt me emotionally too. That was the most hurtful thing anyone said to me. Everything he said felt like a stab to my heart. I knew what he said was true but I didn't want to believe it._

"_Get out." I managed to say._

_He ran a finger down from my chin to my neck. My heart seemed to beat fast again. It was so loud that I was sure that Paul was gonna hear it. "You're just mad because you know I'm right. I hit a nerve, didn't I?"_

"_I said get out, Paul." I growled. "Out of my room, out of my sight and out of my life!" I got ready for another punch to his face but he probably knew what I was gonna do 'coz next thing I knew, he grabbed both my hands and held them above my head. I tried to wriggle my hands free but Paul was a strong guy. I am so gonna get bruises tomorrow._

_I saw Paul's eyes search my face. He had this expression, like he was disappointed in me. I don't know how long we were in that position but as soon as I felt my arms ache, he let me go. "You'll see, Suze, that what I did was for the best." With a final shrug, he left, slamming the door on his way out._

_I just collapsed after that. It was like all the wind got knocked out of me._ _I laid on my bed, hoping to get some sleep and I could just forget about everything._

But I didn't get any sleep. Or forget anything at all. I stayed up all night thinking about what happened and what I've done.

My head was dizzy with all the thinking. It was all so complicated.

I miss Jesse. He always knew what the best solution was. I still love him. God knows how much. But then, Paul's a nice guy too, despite everything. He was my boyfriend and he wasn't all that bad. Beneath that jerk head of his was a great guy. I still like him. But, did I love him?

Why do I have to choose?

It's so hard to pick one over the other. Paul was here with me. In this century. He's good looking, smart, kind (sometimes), rich, a shifter like me… what more could I ask for?

_He's not Jesse. He's a conceited jerk and a liar._ A voice inside told me but I pushed it away. Sure he was a jerk at times. And he lied because he wanted to be _with_ me. If you look at it in some point, it was kinda sweet. In a psychotic, twisted kind of way. But sweet all the same.

But… there's always a but.

What about Jesse? I just couldn't forget about him. I still loved him. But where would it go? Paul was right; he didn't live in this century anymore. I couldn't just go back in time and live there…

Right?

Of course I'm right. Pfft, what was I thinking anyway?

I have a life here.

I'm probably just not thinking right. I so need sleep.

Anyway, I left the house early in the morning. And guess where I'm going. The library. Yeah, the Carmel Library **(A/N: I don't know if there is one. Just made it up. Hee hee)**. An idea occurred to me when I was in my bed. If I saved Jesse, it means that his life is continued. And being continued, it's going to be someday recorded. And now in the future, there's probably a book that has at least some info about his life.

I was gonna do some research about Jesse.

So, when I got to the library - the librarian looked at me strangely. Probably surprised that a teen came into the library on a summer day – I went to look in the history section. I grabbed as many books as I can carry and brought them to the nearest table.

Oh boy. It was gonna be a _long_ day.

Around lunchtime I just have had enough. The books I got didn't give me any information that I didn't know. Some of it were even incorrect. There was this one totally outrageous book that said Jesse was 'rumored to be not sure of his sexual orientation'.

And then I was like, "_What the hell?_" I almost shredded the book if the library hadn't called my attention. So instead, I tore off the page – quietly – when the librarian wasn't looking and hid it in my pocket. No one says anything like that to Jesse and goes away with it.

Good thing the author is dead though. Or else I would have killed him myself.

I grabbed the last book on my table, _My Monterey _by _Colonel Clemmings. _Oooh, this was the book that I read before that had some information about Jesse. I wonder if there was going to be any added info too. This should be interesting.

I flipped the pages until I reached the part about the barn. I read each line careful not to miss anything important.

_Maria de Silva had an affair with the slave runner, Felix Diego and somehow, Hector de Silva, Maria's supposedly fiancé, got wind of it. On the night before Hector was about to break off the engagement, Hector was almost killed by Felix Diego. Rumors say that Maria sent Diego to kill her cousin so that they can be together while others say that Diego came on his own accord. No one knew how, but Hector was said to have been warned by an unknown person about what was to happen. So, instead of being murdered, Hector was the one who killed Diego. No charge was brought up against Hector because witnesses said that it was out of self-defense._

Woo, go Jesse. I smiled. I'm in the book too! Sure, it says 'unknown person' but I know it's me. Who warned Jesse about the fight except me? Go me.

Anyway, I kept on reading the other paragraphs. There wasn't really much. It says that family and friends are the top things that mattered to Jesse. But I knew that already.

Then there was a short paragraph in the bottom of the page that made me stop. I read it again and again making sure that I wasn't seeing things.

… _Hector de Silva mostly lived a private life. No one knew except his family and close friends if he had any other relationships aside from the failed one he shared with his cousin Maria._

_However, according to Hector's sister, Josefina de Silva–Herrera, Hector loved another person. A woman by the name of Susannah. Little is known about her but it is said that Susannah and Hector had met before. But sadly, exactly two weeks after they met, on the day Hector planned to propose to Susannah, she was kidnapped and brutally murdered by Felix Diego's brother, Castel._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget the reviews! ü **

**Thaaaaanks!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Halloooo!**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

** (spazzysassyangel - hee hee! You'll just have to read on and find out.**

** Independent Angel - I don't actually know how to write an article. That's why it seemed kinda off. XP)**

**Anyway, thanks again! Ireally love your reviews!**

**Sorry didn't get to updatesooner - been busy a bit lately - but here it is!**

**Dun dun dun dun!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

… Died?

How… why? And… Diego's brother?

_What?_

I couldn't die, right? I mean, I didn't even spend two days in that century so how could I die? It's not like I'm going back to the nineteenth century again just so that I can 'fulfill' this 'prophecy' or whatever it is and die. In case anybody doesn't know, I love my life – even if there are a few things that may be wrong with it. I am not gonna there and offer my life that easily. Pfft. What am I going to go back there for anyway – aside for the fact that my life could end there?

Jesse.

Okay, so maybe there was – _is_ reason to go back.

But then, what if…

_Oh my God, I'm turning all conceited_, I slapped my hand to my forehead as I realized this. After reading the article, I had to go outside for some fresh air. So I went to the beach, bought a Diet Coke and sat in the sand. The sea breeze should do me some good. _What if that Susannah was not… me?_

I couldn't be the only Susannah in the world. And for all I know, there could have been one – or more – who may have had the same name during Jesse's time. I could have just jumped to conclusions because of the name.

Yeah, that could be it. But then… why do I have a nagging feeling that I already knew the answer to that question?

I don't know how long I sat in the sand but by the time I snapped out of my stupor, the sun was already setting. I didn't even notice that I didn't get to each lunch. The article I just read was like a punch in the gut. And I was so confused. Good thing there were only few people left so there wasn't really much noise except for the waves rolling in lazily. I was a peaceful sight considering all this. I wonder if Jesse got see and experience this view of the beach during his time?

Ugh, Suze. Snap out of it! I shouldn't be thinking about him. He's probably happy with his own life in his time. I should be thankful that I got to save him and now he gets to spend his life up to a ripe old age. The way it should be. I should be happy for him. Even if it feels like my heart is breaking into little pieces.

I shook my head. I should get on with my life. I mean, what about Paul? Sure, I punched him in the nose last night – well, he did give me a nasty bruise on both of my wrists too – but I know he loves me. Or at least, I still think so. But nothing can change that he's still a great guy. Maybe… just maybe I could learn to love him?

When the sun finally disappeared from sight, I decided to go home. I bought a sandwich on the way because I know there wouldn't be any food waiting for me at home being Andy not here and all. I wouldn't trust any of my stepbrothers to do the cooking – Sleepy might doze off while cooking and probably burn the food if not the whole house, while Dopey might… I don't know, poison me or something. And Doc, well, he wasn't gonna come home until Mom and Andy arrive from San Francisco three days from now.

I didn't even bother saying that I was home when I arrived. No one would care anyway. My two stepbrothers were probably busy doing something else for sure. But not, I'm sure, cleaning last night's trash. There were cups on the floor, pieces of food here and there, beer stains on the floor and… is that a bra? I picked up the material – it was black and _very_ lacy – on top of the couch and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

I swear, people can be so disgusting sometimes.

I went up the stairs and while nearing my room, I heard a strange noise coming from Dopey's room. It seemed like squeaking. A weird kind of squeaking. I backed up a little to check on him – good thing his door was slightly open so it was easy. I peered in and what I saw made me drop my sandwich.

Oh my God, Dopey and Debbie Mancuso – his sometime girlfriend – were just… were just…

EEEEEEEW!

I was gonna tiptoe my way back to my room and forget that I just became scarred for life seeing what Dopey and Debbie were just doing but apparently, luck was just not on my side today. I slipped on the sandwich I dropped not long before and crashed onto the floor, landing hard on my butt.

I heard a rustle of bed sheets and blankets and not long after, Dopey and Debbie emerged from my stepbrother's room. Wearing probably nothing but blankets wrapped around their bodies. Seriously.

"Suze! What the hell are you doing?" Debbie demanded. She glared at me as if saying 'your answer'd better be good or else I'll sic my wrestler boy toy to rip you to shreds'.

But honestly, I really didn't know what to do. God, this is so embarrassing. I couldn't say that I was just passing by because Dopey's room was out of the way from the stairs to my room. And I couldn't say that I was spying on him. That'd be just wrong. And… yuck.

"I… I… was just looking for my contacts!" I blurted out. Hey, what else could I say? It was the first thing that came to my mind. I pretended to search the ground for my 'lost' contacts. "Oh, here it is!" I said a few seconds later. I pretended again to get it from the floor and placed it on my hand. Praying that they'll buy everything I said.

Dopey just shrugged, obviously believing what I just said – maybe I could win an Oscar for what I just did. Woo! – and pulled Debbie inside too.

Whew.

I got up as quickly as I could and almost ran to my room after they left. Just as I entered it though, I heard Debbie's voice saying, "Brad, d'you know where's my bra? The black and lacy one?"

Oops.

Haha.

-------------- ---------------- -----------------

3:27 AM.

I looked away from the clock. The bright green digital font was still too bright for my eyes even if I was seated on the window seat and the clock was way across the room on top of my vanity table. I focused my attention back to the ocean view outside the bay window.

It's been two nights that I couldn't sleep. I held the gold necklace Jesse gave me. It seemed to give me some comfort knowing that it was his.

I couldn't sleep because every time I close my eyes, I see Jesse's face during that time in the barn. The way his crisp, black hair moved, that sparkle he had in his eyes, that deep voice that seemed to reverberate in my whole body whenever he spoke, those calloused hands that held me for a short while, that small scar on his right eyebrow that I wanted to touch…

I could feel my heart ache whenever I remember.

I sighed as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Everything that has happened, all the emotions that have been suppressed for so many months and the pending decision I have to make seems to have finally sunk in. I can't tell you how hard and painful it is.

Will my life ever be the same?

I felt like I was standing on a rickety railway on top of a bridge and caught in the middle of two trains that were going the opposite direction. One train would be the decision that I will stay here, bear the pain and move on to God-knows-what. The other was to go back to the nineteenth century, leave what I have here and probably live for a very short while but it will be with the man I love. But I also couldn't stay in the middle because some time or another, I'll fall.

Who do I value more?

I should choose one.

I have to.

For Jesse's and Paul's sake, if not mine.

-------------- ---------------- -----------------

6:14 AM.

I can't believe that in just about 3 hours, I did a lot. I wrote a letter, packed a lot of things, cleaned my room, ate, and managed to sneak out of the house unnoticed and on my way to the Mission.

I guess you're probably lost, aren't you?

Anyway, sometime when I was staring at the sea, an incredible thought crossed my mind.

The article said I 'supposedly' met Jesse 2 weeks before he was going to 'propose' to me, and on that same night, I was kidnapped by Felix's brother, right? So, what if I stay for the two weeks and if anything happened to me, I'll just shift back to this century? That way, I get to stay with Jesse and see how it goes, and take it from there.

Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?

So I wrote a letter to Mom explaining that I'll be gone for two weeks and she shouldn't worry about me. If I won't come back in two weeks, I'll just send a letter or something. Then, having finished writing, I grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed clothes and whatnot that I needed in it. I decided to go to the Mission after I ate and shift from there. I couldn't use my room because in the 1850, my room was a room of a boarding house that belonged to the O'Niell's. And we didn't actually start on the right foot before. So the Mission was the only option I had left.

And that's how I ended up in the basilica after a few minutes. It was still early in the morning so there weren't many people. Which was great because I didn't want anyone to see me when I shift.

I had just set my bag down on the floor when I heard it. A voice. A voice that almost made my heart stop.

"Susannah?"

--------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm... who do you think it is:D**

**So, do you like it? or hate it?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello hello hello!**

**Thanks you thank you for the reviews! It always makes me smile. Hee hee!**

**I have an updaaate! **

**But before that, hahaha, I have to tell you something about my chapter 4, I kinda ended it all wrong. When I realized it, I already posted it. Oh well…**

**Anyway, what's done is done, right? So let's move on to chapter 5. I originally wanted to make this two chapters but I decided to make it into one. So this chapter is the longest yet.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 5**

I turned to the direction of the voice. I had to hold on to the pew to balance myself because I turned too fast. But I couldn't help it. That voice…

…Could it be?

I saw him standing not a few feet away from me, by the entrance of the church. The light was against him but I could perfectly make out his outline. His black hair, his face and his body. I could see him smile.

I didn't know what to do. My brain seemed to stop all its function. I felt my heart jump to my throat. But I also couldn't help but smile. I wanted to run over and hug him and never let go. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to tell him all the things I want to say like that I missed him so much.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was having mixed emotions. Tears were forming in my eyes, ready to spill any second now. Was this even real? Because if it was, it was too good to be true. I had to know.

"Jesse?" I cried out but there was no answer. He just kept on looking at me. Why didn't he answer me? My body didn't seem to be capable of any movement just now so I had to drag my feet to where he was standing. I reached out trying to grab anything but to no avail. Just a few seconds of letting go of the pew that was supporting me, my legs suddenly felt weak. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I cried out again while tears were flowing freely now, "Jesse?"

I wasn't looking at him so I didn't see when he approached me. All I felt next was a warm hand on my shoulder. It felt so warm against the chills that suddenly ran throughout my body.

"Susannah?"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before I looked up. I had to blink a few times because the sun's rays were hitting me directly in the face.

"Susannah! Are you all right?"

I focused on the face that belonged to the person who just talked to me. Jesse's face was replaced by a worried-looking Father Dominic. I guess it wasn't Jesse after all. I felt like my heart dropped a hundred feet. I was kinda hoping that I would get to see Jesse. Hoping.

I really need some sleep. I'm getting hallucinations now. God knows what'll happen if I miss another night of sleep.

"Susannah, did you hear me?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

What was Father D doing here anyway?

Oh right, he lived here. Stupid me.

He offered his hand to help me steady myself when I stood up. There was this concerned look in his face. Well, I guess he'd probably be, seeing that one of his students – and fellow mediator – has a couple of bags beside her in the basilica so early in the summer morning. I wonder what I must've looked like? Horrible, probably.

"Susannah," Father D suddenly said, causing me to snap back to reality, "what's the matter?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

I tried to smile the biggest smile I could muster hoping that Father D wouldn't see what I really felt – which was probably bordering depression and insanity. But I'm not yet sure which one weighed more - but it seemed that he didn't buy it.

"No, Susannah, it is not nothing." He warned. "You were crying."

I shrugged his last comment off. A few awkward minutes passed before Father D suddenly said, so softly that I almost didn't hear it, "Is this about Jesse?"

He looked at me dead straight in the eyes. I could see his baby blues pleading that I would tell him the truth. There was a part of me that wanted to give in. Just break down and tell Father D everything. From reading the letter Jesse gave me, to remembering that I still love him, to planning to go back to the nineteenth century and with the possibility that I might be killed there, just everything that's been going on. But another part of me didn't want to say anything. I shouldn't…

Wait a minute.

"How do _you_ know about Jesse?" I asked, confused. When I saved Jesse, the memory of him was supposed to be erased or something. So, how could Father D possibly know Jesse when his memory should also have been affected?

"Well, for one, you just said his name a few moments ago and it takes common sense to know who you were looking for," Father Dom said casually as he took a seat in the pew nearest to us. He straightened the cuffs of his sleeves before looking back at me. His mouth formed into a small but somehow, sad smile, "and two, I never forgot about Jesse."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, Susannah, I never forgot about Jesse." He said casually, as if we were talking about the weather and not about my… umm… can I still call him my boyfriend? "And I know how much you… what's the better term? Dislike, Mr. Slater and that you and Jesse are an _item_. Before, during that time, anyway. So imagine my surprise, Susannah, that I see you one day come to school with Mr. Slater. And Jesse was nowhere to be found. At first, I thought he moved on and so have you but Mr. Slater came to my office and explained everything."

I sat down in the pew in front of Father D after he said that. I felt like my legs were going to give up any second now. This was so confusing. So, Father D didn't forget Jesse? Then who forgot about him? Just me and…

Paul.

"How the hell did Paul not forget about Jesse?" I demanded.

"Susannah, kindly do not swear. We are in the house of the Lord. And – "

"Yeah, yeah, we're in the basilica, whatever. Father D, why did _Paul_ remember Jesse and not _me_?" If he weren't far from me, I would've grabbed the front of his shirt and shake him until I got all the info I needed.

"Susannah, calm down" he said. "You did not let me finish. What I was going to say was that Mr. Slater told me he did forget about Jesse but he kept a sort of… journal of you and Jesse. He remembered after he read it."

A journal? About me _and _Jesse? Talk about C-R-E-E-P-Y.

Holy crap. WAY creepy.

I was kind of speechless after that. I mean, you would be too if your current – and probably now ex – boyfriend kept track and recorded your life and your former ghost boyfriend in a journal. In a journal! Like a freaking stalker! Ugh, this was too much. I could feel heebie-jeebies crawling on my skin.

"So," I asked, "Paul knew all this time?"

"Yes." Father D answered.

"And you?"

"Yes."

"Paul told you about everything? As in, _everything _everything?

"Yes?"

"So, you know about me being a shifter and all?"

"Yes. And I am quite disappointed that you did not tell me about it sooner. I had to find out from Mr. Slater."

"So, I guess you kinda know what I was gonna do when you saw me earlier?"

"Yes."

"Okay, about Jesse, you sure you didn't forget anything about him even after he disappeared?"

"Yes."

"And… and you didn't even bother to tell me?"

"How do you think I do that, Susannah?"

I guess what Father D asked was more of a rhetorical question. But, you know me, I didn't get it so I just kept going on and on. I said, sarcastically, "Oh, I don't know. You could've given a heads up for one thing like, 'Oh Susannah, do you remember that ghost that used to haunt your bedroom? Jesse? Yeah, I wonder what happened to him? He mysteriously disappeared around the same time you come to school in the arms of Paul Slater a.k.a. the spawn of Satan.' You could've done _that_ instead of keeping me in the dark all these months!"

I could feel my blood boil. I was clutching the edge of my seat to prevent me from reaching over and hit the old guy. I can't believe he'd do this to me. In my whole life I've never felt so… betrayed. And I never thought Father D would be the one to make me feel that way. But I also felt some anger towards myself. I should've seen it. I shouldn't have let my guard down.

"Susannah," Father D said after God-knows-how-long. It was so low that I almost didn't hear it if it weren't for the silence the basilica provided. "I thought it was for the best."

"Best for who?" I snapped. Okay, I know I was being disrespectful but give a me a break. "For me or you?"

Silence passed us for another time this early morning. It was almost 7:15am now and the sun's rays were beginning to filter in the stained glass panes.

"Susannah," Father Dom said, almost gently, "I want to tell you something."

"Shoot." I answered but I wasn't really paying much attention. A lot of things were running through my head so I didn't really concentrate.

"Remember that time you asked me about whether I was ever in love with a ghost?" I nodded. "Yes, I did. Once. A very long time ago."

Okay, so that got my attention. Father Dominic _rarely _talks about his private life and even _more_ rarely – his past. This could possibly be the only chance I have to know about it. So I pushed all those thoughts away and listened with all I've got.

"Well," Father D said. He clasped his hands on his lap and he fiddled with his thumbs. You could tell easily that he was uncomfortable about this. "I always saw her everyday. But I never paid attention to her. No one did. She was always quiet and stayed in the corner. A wallflower, I think it is called."

Even though I was mad at Father D, seeing the sadness and vulnerability in his eyes, I felt like my anger gently sipped away. I'm sure Father D didn't plan to do this when he woke up today. I think it's hard for him to do this but he's still doing this for me. After all I've done to him today and in the past. Okay, so now I'm feeling guilty. Great. So I decided to stop him. "Father Dom, you don't have to –"

"Susannah," he interrupted. "Let me finish."

Okay, so I couldn't stop him.

"At times I'd see her smiling at, I believe, someone near me and when she sees that I caught her, she blushes so red she could beat a tomato and then she looks down at her feet," Father Dom gave a small laugh remembering that. Then he kept quiet for a few moments before he said, "One day, when we were around 15 years old – she was the same age I was – the town got the news that she died in the night trying to save her family from the fire that engulfed their house."

I admit, I was kinda… I don't know… shocked, maybe? Oh, I knew she was gonna die some way or another. He did say he fell in love with a ghost, you know. But that wasn't what shocked me. What shocked me was; Father D a 15 year old guy? I couldn't even imagine him when he didn't have white hair. Much more as a teen. It's so weird. I wonder what he must've looked like?

"Oh," I said. I suddenly felt a wave of sadness overcome me. In some way I felt like I could relate to her. It must have been hard. For her, I mean. Not having many friends. No one to talk to. It gets lonely.

"Naturally, she came back as a ghost." Father D continued. "And because of our gift of being mediators, I was the only one who could see and talk to her, obviously. I remember asking her what her unfinished business was, but she did not know. We actually became good friends. She would follow me around everyday and talk to me like she was my conscience." He laughed lightly again. "And at times, we would just talk in my room until the wee hours in the morning. We would talk about anything and everything. I never expected in my life that she would become my best friend and I to her."

I wanted to say, "Aww…" but then I just decided to shut up.

"I did not even notice that I began to fall in love with her. But I only kept it to myself knowing that it would lead to nowhere. And because… I was also afraid that my love would be unrequited."

Oh yeah, I know that feeling. I've been there with Jesse. And it sucks.

"But I tried my best to continue with my life. When I turned 18, I felt a calling to serve the Lord. However, I was not sure of myself. But Mina, that was her name – Mina Montgomery, encouraged me to make the right decision. And I did. On the day I was to go to the seminary, she talked to me. She said that even though I was not a priest yet, she would want to confess something to me. Which, as you know, Susannah, I found very odd. She had this sudden change in behavior. Anyway, she confessed that she knew all along what kept her in this world. And that she thought it was time for her to move on. I asked her what was it. She looked at me with that face I didn't understand. Then she told me… she told me that all this time she loved me."

Oh my God, I felt like my heart was going to break. This was so sad. Even sadder than a soap opera! What kept the girl from not moving on was her love for Father D!

"I was so shocked that I didn't get to answer her. But after she said those words, she slowly faded until she finally was gone. I realized then that I spent 3 years of my life with her and that I just lost my best friend and the person I loved. But I never got to tell her how I felt."

Okay, my heart just shattered to pieces right then and there. I felt so sorry for Father D. Not only did the person he loved the most confess her love to him just before she moved on, but also he never got to tell her the way he felt about her. That is just so… unbearable. I whispered, "I'm so sorry, Father D."

There were actually tears forming in his eyes. Oh God, Father D, please don't cry 'coz I'm going to cry too. Then he smiled at me and said, "It is okay, Susannah."

"So, what do I do now?"

Father Dominic looked thoughtful for a second. I knew what he was going to say. He's going to tell me not to go back to 1850 and that I should leave Jesse and his life alone. I should accept what I have now. I should think about my family and what they would think if I suddenly disappeared? He's gonna tell me that…

"I think, Susannah, you should go."

… I shouldn't be so selfish and I should think of my life too… I didn't get to hear what Father D just said. "What was that, Father D?"

"I said, Susannah, that you should go to Jesse."

It took a long time for my brain to process what he just said. I was dumbfounded. Did I hear what I think I just heard? No way. "Uhh… Father D, you're a priest, shouldn't you, like, persuade me not to do what I'm about to do or something?"

Father D laughed. "I know, Susannah. But aside from being a priest, I am also a human. I know what it is like and what you feel. But you, unlike me, have another chance to be with the person you love. And I want you to take that opportunity."

-- -- --

So, after about another half an hour or so, I said my – probably – last words and wishes – like, if he could take care of Spike. You know, that kind of stuff – to Father D and said goodbye to him. Oh, I cried. A lot. He was like a real father to me. I grabbed my bags and shifted. I used the necklace Jesse gave me because I remembered that the miniature I had of him, he kept it with him the last time I was here. In 1850.

Yeah, I'm in the Mission's basilica in 1850.

It was comfortably warm to say the least. And surprisingly quiet. Everything seemed well and good but then, I realized that I had a problem; I had no idea where the hell Jesse was. How was I gonna find him?

I sat on top of my biggest bag – I brought 3 actually – and pondered on how I was gonna solve this problem. I didn't notice that there were two people – a guy and a girl – who passed by and kept looking at me. I only became aware of them when the guy approached me.

He spoke to me in Spanish – God only knows how I knew that – but I said that I didn't understand him in English. So, he translated it, "Can I help you?"

I don't know what time it was now but all I know was that the sun was shining brightly behind the two people. So I couldn't see what they looked like. And I didn't know what to say at first but I had this 'voice' at the back of my head saying that I could somehow trust them. So I decided to take the chance, "I need to find someone."

The guy offered his hand to help me stand up. _Very gentlemanly_, I thought as I smiled, _were all the nineteenth century men like Jesse and this guy?_ He smiled too, extended a hand to me and then he asked, "May I know your name? I am Lucas Herrera."

"Suze Simon." I replied, as I shook his hand.

"So, who is this person you wish to find?" Oh my God, he had this deep silky voice that could almost make my knees go weak.

I almost forgot about the girl Lucas was with if she didn't suddenly come up, grab his arm and hissed his name. She said something in Spanish to him. You could totally see that she was a bit irritated by the way she was glaring at Lucas.

"Sef," he whispered. But then, that was all I got to understand because he conversed to her in Spanish. Ugh, why did I take up French again? Anyway, they seem to be arguing. And I was starting to feel faint for some reason.

Then, after some minutes have passed, Lucas turned to me, "Do you wish to see a doctor? You seem awfully pale. Or perhaps a tailor? To take a look at your outlandish clothes? Or do you wish to see Señora Rosa? I am sure you would have heard of her famous whiskey."

Boy, for someone I just thought to be very gentlemanly and having a great voice, he sure can talk fast. Like me when I rant. But anyway, I didn't know what to say. How was I going to put this?

The girl with Lucas rolled her eyes. She came up again, this time grabbing Lucas's hand and literally dragged him away. Rude much?

Okay, to tell you the truth, I panicked. They could be the only people who would help me. If I had to say something, I have to say it now and fast. So I did. "Umm… I don't know if you know this person that I'm looking for, but Jes – oh wait. Hector de Silva. Do you know him?"

When I said Jesse's name, the girl stopped so suddenly that Lucas almost collided with her. Lucas, on the other hand, raised both his eyebrows at me.

The girl turned to me. "And what is your relation with Hector?" She walked towards me until we were about a foot apart. You know, she kinda looked familiar. Then, I noticed that she wasn't wearing hoop skirts or anything I expected. She was wearing a ruffled white shirt, black tight pants and riding boots with spurs. Yeah, spurs.

"Umm… a friend?"

She sneered at me, "Really? I don't believe you. Hector is a _very_ decent person. And I doubt that he mingles with people like," she looked at me from top to bottom then up again, "you."

Like me? Yeah, says the girl with the _spurs_. I looked practically normal compared to her. She looked like a cowgirl in the nineteenth… Oh damn… this _is_ the nineteenth century.

So when she said 'people like me' she meant that I was a… Oh. Okay. I get it now. But I decided to ignore what she said. "I need to talk to him."

"Why?" she snapped. Seriously, what has got this girl so worked up? I was trying to be polite for God's sake.

Seriously, I was getting pissed with her. And you know what I do when I get mad. It ain't pretty. "What're you," I shot back at her, "his mother?"

She hissed, "Worse."

Worse? I was about to ask what she meant about that but then she suddenly stuck out her hand and smirked at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. What was it again?"

I was a bit hesitant to shake hands with her. But I still did. "Suze."

I swear she had this look in her eyes – like she was going to kill me or something. But she still shook my hand. "Josefina," then she suddenly stopped and gripped my hand hard. For a girl in the nineteenth century, she was pretty strong. Her grip was hard, let me tell you. But I didn't want to let it show on my face, "de Silva. Hector's sister."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**There you have it! Let's stop here for now. XD**

**Suze is in the 1850! Yay! Finally! Hee hee!**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

**+ Can I ask a favor to anyone out there? What exactly is Jesse's eye color? Dark brown or black? (Omigod, I should be ashamed to call myself a Jesse fan. XX). But anyway, I haven't read the book in a while and I read stuff that has different eye colors for Jesse. So, I kinda get confused. XP So, can anyone help me?**

- **Danni**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okaaaaaaayyyyy... I do not know how to do this in a better way. I am so, so, so, sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a WAY LOOOONG time. There was just so much to do - school stuff. But I actually have written a few chapters already and I'll just publish it in a few days. I hope that there are still readers there. Haha. But anyway, after a 2 year hiatus, here's the continuation to the story.**

**Ta daaaaaa~!**

**- Danni**

**Chapter 6**

I felt all my blood go to my face when she said that she was Jesse's sister. My brain also suddenly decided to take a break at that moment because I didn't know what to do. But the funny thing is, all the while I kept on thinking; _oh God, do I look okay? Is my hair clean? I mean, I _am _meeting a part of Jesse's family after all._

"Oh… Haha… So… umm… so you're one of Jes – I mean, Hector's sisters," I stammered. Seriously, I couldn't form a coherent sentence at the moment. I didn't understand why this was happening. Was I scared? Embarrassed? Worried? _What?_ "I've heard so much about you. It's… uhh… it's nice to meet you."

Nice? Yeah, right. I'd rather eat my elbow right now.

You know, I think Josefina even hates me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Especially when she turned around, took a step forward – initially, I thought it was to walk away – but then stopped, spun around and stared at me with an evil glint in her eye and next thing I knew…

_SMACK_.

I stood there stunned with a hand on my cheek. I was so stunned that I didn't even react when Josefina whispered, "Hardly," before she ran out of the basilica. Ignoring the shouts for her to come back coming from Lucas, who also seemed surprise by her sudden violence and then fleeing the mess she made.

Hmph. Wimp.

But oh my God, does she have a strong right hand. Looked like she could even give someone like Dopey stars in the eyes – I know I am. Seeing stars, I mean – if ever she slugged anyone. She probably worked out everyday. I could feel the heat – and pain – rise up to my right cheek. It was actually starting to numb.

I swear, I so didn't expect that. I thought girls of the nineteenth century were all so delicate and refined. No one said that they would pack a punch. I wouldn't have let her out of the door if I weren't so shocked at the moment. No one assaults me and gets away like that.

And yet, she just did. A first time for everything.

Why the hell do I have to be so _lucky_ that even when I go back a couple of centuries hoping to meet the guy I love but instead I meet his sister – who seems to have some aggression issues – out of all people?

Today is just so not my day.

"Suze? It is Suze, right?" Lucas said as he rushed over. I nodded at him. Shouldn't he run after her? For all he knows, she could get hit by a carriage or something. Like I care. I'm here for Jesse anyway. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. A bit exhausted – and having a small stinging sensation on my cheek – and a bit pissed but otherwise everything was peachy keen.

"I am terribly sorry for what Josefina did. I honestly do not know why she did such a thing." Oh I know. She could be mentally sick and may be needed to be shifted off to the nearest mental asylum. If there was one here anyway. "Suze, do you feel well? Excluding your bruised cheek, you seem to be very pale. You might need to see a doctor."

I shook my head.

He continued to stare at me. Even though the sun was against him, I could see that he had a concerned look on his face. Then, just about I was gonna tell him to back off 'coz I was tired of him scrutinizing every pore in my face, he suddenly turned his head toward the entrance of the basilica.

I looked over his shoulder to see what was going on but didn't find anything. "What are you look–?"

That's when I heard it. Two voices. It was a bit faint but it was getting louder by the second. I knew that voice. The first voice was Josefina's and she was talking to someone. Another voice that I recognized. A voice that I have missed and dreamed about these past few months. I felt my heart ram itself hard against my ribcage that I thought I would have a coronary any second now. I knew that I wasn't wrong this time.

That voice. It was Jesse's.

And not long after I realized this, Jesse appeared by the basilica's entrance. I couldn't find my voice. I just stood there gaping at him. It was so like what I saw earlier this morning in the twenty-first century. He halted the moment he saw me. He stood there staring at me like I was the tooth fairy who had just come to see him. You could see that he didn't know what to do.

I wasn't in a better position than he was either. What do _I_ do? Should I run to him or let him come to me?

I don't know how long we stood there just staring at each other. I could hear the pounding of my heart in my ears – I was sure Lucas could hear it too since he moved and was now standing beside me.

I blinked. A lot. Just to make sure this wasn't one of my hallucinations again due to my lack of sleep.

No.

This time it was true.

"Susannah?" Jesse said, his voice a bit unsure. He took a step towards me. "Is it really you?"

I smiled. I didn't realize that I was about to cry. I only knew that when suddenly I felt a sharp tingle in my nose and then, next thing I knew, I was fighting back tears.

Then, the most incredible thing happened. And, no, he didn't kiss me – like I hoped he'd do. Like in the movies where a guy and girl meet after some time has passed and they run to each other and just kiss the hell out each other. But I got the next best thing. Jesse, just in a couple of strides, stood in front of me and took me in his arms.

And that was when I lost it.

His gesture seemed to open up a dam of emotions in me. I couldn't control the tears anymore and they flowed freely down my cheeks. "Jesse, I missed you so, so much." I cried into his shirt. Though I don't know if he heard me since my voice was practically muffled by his shirt.

But whether he heard me or not, Jesse didn't let on. He didn't even show signs of repulse – not that he ever does that – when I just grabbed and held the front of his shirt and cried there. He just stroked my hair and whispered Spanish words into my ear.

I felt like I could just melt then and there. What Jesse was doing was so soothing.

After God-knows-how-long, my tears dried up and I got the courage to look up at Jesse. I swear, I felt so embarrassed after what I did.

Jesse smiled that perfect white teeth at me, "Are you all right now, Susannah?" He wiped away a tear with a calloused thumb.

Nothing could spoil this moment.

At least I thought so.

"Jesse!" We both snapped our heads towards the owner of the voice – Josefina. She said, through gritted teeth, "We have to go home. _Now_."

Now why didn't I know that was coming?

I heard Jesse sigh when he left my side. He walked towards his sister and took her to one side. I glanced around my surroundings instead. The basilica looked different from the one in the present. The pews were shorter and darker. The altar was made of wood instead of marble. And the paint in the columns was peeling. There were a lot of things that I didn't remember was there in the present. Then I saw Lucas leaning by the door. He smiled and gave a small shrug at me.

"What!" I heard Josefina shout. "No!"

Even though they were on the other side of the basilica, I could hear Jesse whispering angrily at his sister but I couldn't make out the words. So instead of listening in on them – though I was morbidly curious as to what they were arguing about, and not to mention it would have totally made Jesse's attitude-assessment-needing sister happy. Not. – I strode to where Lucas was standing.

God, he was tall. About as tall as Jesse – around six feet. He didn't look at me when I went to stand next to him. He just kept looking at the sun.

"So, I finally get to meet you, the famous Susannah?" he finally looked down and stared at me with his hazel eyes.

"What? I-I…," I gaped at Lucas. Did I say that I was famous? I totally don't recall saying something like that. Given that I've only been in this century twice now, you'd think that I'd remember that things that I said. "don't know what you mean."

"You." He smiled again. God, he was so adorable! He could have passed as a supermodel in the 21st century. Oh, and did I mention that he spoke fluent English with just a hint of a Spanish accent? Drool-worthy. He continued, "Jesse has mentioned about you so many times that I lost count. I wondered who you were, know you if I could, because I have never seen and heard him speak highly of a girl who was _not_ one of his sisters. I wanted to know why he was so en…"

Relief and curiosity washed over me then. Relief that I wasn't forgetting things that I said. The guy just gave me a scare that I, for one fleeting moment, thought that I had an early onset of Alzheimer's or something. Whew. Curiosity got to me next.

"So en…?" I couldn't believe it; Jesse talked about me? Really? I wondered what he said? I felt blood rush up to my cheeks that I had to bite on my bottom lip to keep me from screaming with all the giddiness that bubbled inside me. I was having a hard time controlling my expression but it was a good thing Lucas wasn't paying attention to me anymore. After a few seconds, I was able to concentrate and hold back the grin that was threatening to break out any second. I asked, "Lucas? Jesse was so… en–what?"

But I never knew what Lucas was about to say regarding Jesse because he was completely engrossed at the arguing siblings. I noticed that he narrowed his eyes at them.

"I wonder what they're arguing about," I muttered. More to myself than anyone else.

Lucas probably thought I was asking him because the next thing he said was, "They're trying to figure out what to do with you. From what I could hear, Jesse trusts you completely. But apparently Josefina is against that."

Wow, shocker.

"I have to go." I don't know what made me say it. But the thought of Jesse fighting with one of his sister – who I know he loves so much – because of me made me feel bad. I had to stop them.

"Where?" Lucas suddenly asked.

"I have to separate those two. I don't want them to fight with each other because of me." Sounds a bit conceited, I know. But as I turned to leave, Lucas's hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. I stared at his hand then to him, silently questioning why he did that.

"I don't think so." Lucas said, calmly yet his expression stern. He didn't let go of my hand. "I'm sure Jesse would not mind arguing with his sister - it always happens. I believe that he would actually be glad to bicker with his sister most especially if it concerns you. And I also believe that he would not want you to get hurt."

It took me a moment to realize what his last statement meant. I was so appalled by what he implied that I wrenched my hand away from him and faced him squarely. My voice seemed to rise an octave while I whispered angrily at him, "Jesse wouldn't hurt me. And I don't think he would hurt his sister either."

Even if she may be a major pain in the behind. But I didn't say that.

Lucas looked confused. He even sounded surprised as I was when he replied, "Of course Jesse would never hurt a lady! I'd horsewhip him if he did!" Lucas sighed then smiled at me again. "But I am not talking about Jesse now, am I?"

It took me about a second to grasp what he just said to me. "Oh."

Then, as if to prove Lucas's point, a definitive _smack_ rang in the basilica.

At first, I thought, 'Ow, that must've hurt,' but then it occurred to me that Josefina just slapped Jesse. The very notion that someone would hurt Jesse made my blood boil. Even if it was his sister. I wanted to rip her head off just then.

I stomped off to where the siblings were. Miss de Silva was going to hear a piece of my mind. If she'd continue to be a brat and want to pick a fight, then maybe she'll get a piece of my fist too.

When there was about 6 feet distance between me and Jesse's sister, she suddenly turned around and glared at me. Okay, to tell you the truth, I've seen people glare daggers at me and I have never seen anything scarier than that. Until right now. Seriously. The look Josefina shot me was like she was going to throw swords and spears. There was a sort of spark in her eyes that seemed… well, for want of a better term, evil. The girl looked like she could kill anything with her stare.

So what did I do? Easy, I stopped and shot her my own stare. The best one I could muster. It's like we were having a staring contest.

It was kinda funny actually. Kinda.

But what was the prize? Jesse? If that was it then of course I couldn't beat her. She was his sister for crying out loud!

Then – I didn't know how longer I could keep up my stare as my eyes were starting to water – Josefina blinked.

Oooh. 0–1 for good ol' Suze.

I didn't want to be smug or anything but I just couldn't help it. I smirked. Rubbing it on her face just a bit wouldn't hurt. Well, except her ego – which, personally, I think needs to be brought down a notch.

She glowered at me one more time, lifted her chin then stormed off. She even bumped into my shoulder on her way out. Ouch. Like I said before, girl had some serious strength in there. When I made sure she left the basilica, I raised my hand to rub my shoulder. I'm gonna get a bruise there.

"Susannah?"

I looked up and sucked in my breath when I saw that Jesse was suddenly in front of me. I suddenly felt dazed. He was still everything I remembered. His dark hair – though just a tiny bit longer than I last saw him – was just as irresistible as ever. The deep, dark, intelligent eyes that I always used to lose myself in, was bright. But there was also something new and different there that I'd like to think that that was there because of me. Those kissable lips – though I may not have kissed it as often as I would've liked before – were as tempting and appealing as it was on Ghost Jesse. It took all my willpower to stop myself from tackling him right then and there and kissing the daylights out of him. His olive skin, also a tad darker, made him hotter, if that was ever possible. Even though his right cheek – probably where his sister slapped him – was slightly redder than the rest of his beautiful face, he still looked healthy and beaming with vitality. But then, everything looked good on Jesse. Even the high-necked billowy white shirt, the black pants that were tight on all the right places, and the riding boots with spurs he was wearing. Oh my God, can he be anymore handsome? I felt a blush creep up again. My voice chose that moment to humiliate me because when I said "Yeah?", it was sounded more like a high-pitched squeak.

Great. _Just great._

But when Jesse placed both his hands on my shoulders, I felt some major déjà vu that it almost made me faint. "Are you alright?" he asked in that deep, silky voice of his.

I smiled sheepishly. Not trusting my voice, I nodded. Oh my God, what was I doing? I was feeling so giddy all over I could hardly contain it.

"I'm very sorry for what my sister did to you." Jesse steered me towards where Lucas was standing with my bags. Good thing Jesse was supporting me because my legs felt like jelly as I walked and I would've collapsed if he weren't there. "She has a habit of…"

"Being nasty, brutal, aggressive, violent, slap-happy and egotistic?" I offered, thanking my lucky stars that my voice was finally back to normal. "Yeah, I kinda got that already."

"I'm very sorry, Susannah." He said again when we reached my bags. His voice sounded really sincere that I found myself almost forgiving his sister. Jesse added, "I can assure you she is a very nice person."

Right, _almost_.

I know what I said was kinda harsh but I still said, "It's okay". Because when I think about it, if it was all for Jesse, it really was alright. I could do this. I could handle his weird sister and what she might throw at me.

"Susannah," Jesse gave me a once over then looked at my bags. His forehead creased as he took everything in. He asked, "where are you going?"

"Uhh…" He had me there. Where _was_ I going? Think fast, Suze. I couldn't tell Jesse that I was going to go with him. He'd think I was a nutcase. Just like last time. I shrugged, "Nowhere?"

"Nowhere?" he asked. Jesse clearly didn't like that answer. "Susannah, then what are you doing here? Where are you going to stay?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I… don't know?"

Jesse looked towards Lucas. He came over – obviously knowing what Jesse and I were talking about – and stood beside Jesse. Then they suddenly conversed in Spanish. I had to roll my eyes at that. Again with the Spanish.

Why couldn't they speak in English? It's more convenient for people, you know. Well, at least for me.

But on the lighter side of things, the way Jesse and Lucas spoke fluent Spanish like it wasn't anyone's business made me gawk at them with amazement. Hubba-hubba, let me tell you. The words seemed to roll off their tongues like water from a waterfall. And, oh my God, it just made these two people hotter. Who knew speaking in Spanish could make a person hot _and _sexy?

If that's the case, no wonder a lot of people love Ricky Martin so much. And just like the said singer, I'm _Livin' La Vida Loca_.

Seriously.

"Susannah?"

Jesse's voice pulled me out of my guys-who-speak-Spanish-are-hot-and-Ricky-Martin stupor. I almost blurted out a laugh when my brain did a half-second quick comparison of Ricky Martin to the possibly two hottest male specimens in the nineteenth century and possibly the whole world.

Why did I even compare them? Ricky Martin has nothing on these two.

I bit back a smile as I replied, "Yeah?"

Jesse gave a quick glance to Lucas before he said, "Well, since you said that did not know where to go, I believe that it is safe to assume that you do not have a place to stay, no?"

"Uh huh." In a way, he was partially right. I _did_ know where to go but I didn't know where I was going to stay for the next few days or so.

"I, as well as my family, would be honored to let you stay in our house, Susannah." Jesse smiled. He had nice, white teeth. It looked great against his olive skin. He…

Wait. Did Jesse just invite me to stay at his house?

"What?" I blurted, not sure of what he said. "Me? Stay with you?"

The other side of Jesse's face started to turn red. Funny, I've never seen Jesse embarrassed or flustered before. He gave a meaningful glance to Lucas – who was looking up at the ceiling as he was trying to hide a laugh – then quickly added, "I'm sorry if I insulted you, Susannah. That was not my intention. But the O'Neill's do not have any vacancy right now and Lucas suggested that you stay at my place. My family would be happy to take you in. But if there were any place that you would want to stay in, it would be fine."

I smiled. What Jesse said actually touched me. But when he said that he insulted me, _that_ was a laugh. When did Jesse ever insult me? I said, calmly, "No, Jesse, you didn't insult me. Far from it. But, would it be right with your parents that you bring a stranger to stay in your house? I mean –"

"Don't worry, Suze," Lucas suddenly interrupted, "they know about you."

My eyes widened. _Who_ and _what_ has Jesse been telling about me?

Jesse's face grew redder when Lucas said that. But he actually looked happy when I nodded that I would stay with them. Before I could reach for my bags, Jesse and Lucas suddenly hauled them off. Oh right, these people had _manners_.

Unlike some people.

So I silently followed them out of the basilica. I guess it would be kinda weird living with Jesse and his family. I mean, Jesse and his parents already have 5 girls to deal with. Can they manage one more? I didn't want to be a burden to them. But Jesse said it was okay, that they would actually be honored. So maybe it really was fine. Not to mention that I was always curious how Jesse managed to live with 5 girls in the house. Things were actually starting to pick up.

Until I found out what mode of transportation we were going to use.

"A horse?" I mean, I know I should've expected it. But I didn't actually think that I was going to _ride_ one. I don't even _know_ how to ride a horse! What was I gonna do?

There were three horses by the hitching post just outside the basilica. The two unoccupied russet colored horses tied beside Josefina's horse were the ones Jesse and Lucas were going to ride. Josefina was riding this beautiful black horse that was swinging his head side to side and stomping its legs in anticipation. Josefina's horse intimidated me a bit because it looked so strong and wild and it seems that it was gonna bolt any second.

"Don't fear, Susannah," Jesse said as he turned around to face me, "you'll sit behind Josefina."

I felt my heart drop to the floor, "_What_?"

"I apologize, but there are the only three horses, Susannah. I did not know you were coming," Jesse smiled. "Lucas and I will be bringing your luggage. I know you may not like it but Sable is Josefina's horse and he would only listen to her. He would do more harm if you were the one riding it."

Gee. Thanks, but I'd rather walk than sit behind _her_.

"Susannah?" Jesse said. He offered his hand to help me get on the horse.

I was still on the fence on what to do. I wanted to say to Jesse, '_I like my feet planted on the ground, thank you. And, oh yeah, one more thing, I don't trust your sister and her crazily humongous horse one bit!_' But of course, I couldn't say it. I didn't want to hurt Jesse's feelings, you know. And, I do want to go with him – just, minus his sister.

Josefina suddenly muttered something in Spanish. Which, you know, I'll never know what she meant but the way her voice sounded just seemed to get under my skin.

I sighed. Fine.

As I reached for Jesse's outstretched hand, I prayed to my lucky stars that they'd keep me safe.

**So, how'd you like it?**

**Hope to read your reviews! :D**

**Mwah!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**I decided to post another chapter. Haha. At first, I wanted to post it on Tuesday evening but then I thought, "I've been AWOL for 2 years, I should give my readers something to make up for it". So, here it is. Hahaha.**

**Oh, and btw, Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so much for the reviews! (Yay! I still have readers!) :D**

**Hope it's to your liking!**

**- Danni**

**Chapter 7**

I did not like this. I did not like this. I did not like this.

The whole journey to the de Silva ranch – from the town, around an hour on horseback – was very tense for me. Jesse and Josefina were also very edgy – mostly at each other and at me. Jesse mainly because he was keeping an eye out for me – I could feel his eyes boring at the back of my head – and watching his sister if she was going to do something funny. And well, Josefina was tense because obviously she didn't like the idea of her brother vigilantly watching her, and of me going to their house, and also for the fact that I had to sit behind her the whole way.

But there were two things that calmed me down. One was Lucas. He was very talkative for a guy. He would talk and sometimes sing and then would talk again. If I weren't so nervous of the person in front of me I would have actually listened to what the guy was saying. Second, the scenery – it's so beautiful. Huge trees and shrubs lined the amazingly flat dirt road. It's like one of those screensavers in the computer. The trees blocked most of the sunlight so the path was very shady and cool. It seemed to go on forever.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lucas said as he guided his horse near Josefina's.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled, still in a daze from the panorama. I was like a kid in a toy store. My head kept turning from side to side, taking in all of the landscape.

I didn't notice that Jesse came closer so when I glanced at the scenery again, I caught him looking at me. A small smile crossed his lips when he realized that I was watching him and, for the love of God, I felt my face go red.

It was so embarrassing! I didn't even return the smile! I just bent my head down and stared at the threadbare spot of my jeans. Very mature, I know.

And you know what else that could possibly humiliate me even more? The fact that Lucas saw everything and when I bowed my head, he chuckled. Seriously. Way to go, Suze.

I didn't look up after that. But when I noticed that Josefina's horse slowed down, I had to. Look up, I mean. For my safety at least.

And I was greeted by this picturesque sight. There was this vast grassy land that seemed to go as far as I can see. A quaint small wooden gate served as the entrance while a white picket fence surrounded the enclosure. Tall trees were scattered everywhere and it provided an adequate amount of shade in the area. There was another wooden fence about a couple of meters away from the gate inside the lot only it was taller and bordered a small circular space. There was a horse inside so it was probably a corral. Soft sounds of neighing filled the wind so I could only assume there were more horses. And in the middle of the huge lot was a big wooden 2-storey house – kinda like the usual log cabins you see in the 21st century. Only bigger and really old-fashioned. For the umpteenth time today, I was speechless.

I was at Jesse's house. In 1850. I was really here. Oh my god.

Jesse dismounted his horse and opened the gate for us. Jesse's horse, Carmine, - I found out the names of the horses from one of Lucas's many monologues on the way here – simply followed the others. She was surprisingly gentle and obedient for an animal so big. Unlike this one I was riding, Sable, Carmine's brother, who was volatile and stubborn.

Which come to think about it, kinda like his owner.

As Jesse and Lucas went to what looked like a wide wooden H – a hitching post I think it's called – the front door of the house opened and out came a young girl. She was around 10 or 11. I could totally tell she was Jesse's and Josefina's sister. She had the same shape of their dark colored eyes, the same skin tone, the same luscious black hair… basically, the genes that made her unmistakably a de Silva.

"Jesse!" she called out to him in a tinkling, sing-song voice. I watched silently as she extended her hand, palm up, and waited as Jesse approached her, got something form his pocket and dropped what looked like a small wooden figurine of a horse on to his sister's expectant hand. She squealed in delight and hugged him. It's one of those things that made you want to say, 'aww, how cute'. It was obvious that Jesse loved his sisters.

And speaking of Jesse's sister and horses…

I realized that we haven't moved ever since we arrived.

"Took you long enough," Josefina sneered. She was watching me out of the corner of her eye. Below, Sable was stomping his legs impatiently.

I honestly didn't know what she was talking about so all I said was, "huh?"

She turned her head to the side so that half of her face was visible to me as she gritted her teeth when she said, "Picking up clues from a familial scene so you could plan on how to get closer to my dear brother?"

I was gonna say that the thought never even crossed my mind but I barely got a syllable out of my mouth when Josefina continued on as if she already knew my answer.

"I had a feeling you were afraid of horses, am I correct?" she asked in a calm voice, like we weren't almost butting our heads just a few moments ago. I swear, the girl's probably bipolar.

She must be up to something. I could feel it from the top of my head all the way down to the tips of my toes.

But I tried my best to come up with an answer, "I'm not scared of horses but I'd rather have my feet planted on the ground."

"Then would you mind in doing so? Because I also want to get down, you know," she retorted harshly, almost menacingly. I was a bit surprised of the sudden change in tone of her voice. "I have better things to do than sit idly and be a _burden_ to everyone."

I didn't know what to say then. Simply because I didn't know how. To get down from a horse, I mean. I've seen it so many times in movies but I've never actually done it.

What was I gonna do? I didn't trust Josefina enough to help me – being the bipolar I think she is. Jesse and Lucas were busy taking down the things they brought from town – and not to mention my bags. So I had no one to turn to for help.

"You don't know how to, do you?" I heard Josefina scoff. I glanced at her and instantly wished that I didn't. The glint in her eyes – like she was better than me, that I was beneath her imaginary level – made my blood boil.

Okay, calm down, Suze. She just being a bitch… err, overly protective sister. Inhale, exhale.

I didn't let on that she was getting on my nerves. I decided to take a chance and get off the horse, I mean, how hard can it be? All I have to do is swing my leg over the horse, jump off and I'll be on the ground. Piece of cake, right?

As I swung my leg over Sable's behind, my knee brushing over his pelvis, the horse suddenly whinnied loudly and stood up on his hind legs. Because of the tricky position I was in, I lost grip of the saddle and fell flat on my butt first then my back.

The pain radiated all over my body and it was like I was seeing stars in my eyes. I temporarily felt numb from the waist down. I pushed myself into a sitting position and felt all the blood rush to my head, making me dizzy. I closed my eyes to stop the feeling of throwing up that was trying to come out.

"Susannah!" Jesse exclaimed in the distance. There was another voice – female – I didn't recognize that yelled, "Mama!" at the same time. Then I heard the sound of feet running over to me.

Jesse got to me first. I just knew it. If the way my heart did a somersault, despite everything aching, was any indication.

"Susannah, are you all right?" he asked, his voice filled with worry. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked too, there was also concern in his voice. "Can you move your feet?"

I bent my legs and tried to get up. Jesse and Lucas grabbed hold of both my arms and helped me to my feet. There was a throbbing pain in my butt area but it was slowly going away. I was feeling a little less nauseous so I gently opened my eyes. I got a bit annoyed that the first thing I saw was Josefina still sitting on her goddamn horse watching the whole scene with amusement plastered on her face.

Jesse, after making sure that I was stable to stand, asked his sister, "What happened, Josefina? The two of you were just sitting there and the next thing I see is Susannah being thrown off your horse."

Josefina even had the nerve to look indignant. She said, "I told her not to touch Sable's rear because he doesn't like it. But I guess she didn't listen."

"Why you little –," I hissed as I tried to lunge at her but was held back by the both of the hands that were holding my arms. One, I realized, was a whole lot tighter than the other. She was getting on my last nerve. "You didn't say anything!"

"You must have not been listening because I most certainly did tell you." Josefina retorted. Then she waved her hand as if swatting an imaginary fly, "Oh well, what is done is done. I have to go inside. I think Mercedes is calling me. Come on, Sable," she pulled on the reins and trotted to the hitching post.

Jesse and Lucas turned their attention back to me again so they didn't see when Josefina glanced back and shot me a glare that could only be translated into one thing: hate.

Freaking bitch.

I didn't know what to make of that girl. How could Jesse, who's loving, kind, selfless, caring, thoughtful and compassionate, have the same blood running in his system as that psycho?

Feeling a tingling sensation in my left hand, I turned to Lucas and said, "Thanks but I think you can let go now. You're blocking the circulation to my fingers."

"Are you sure you're not going to go like cougar again and pounce anyone?" He laughed as he let go of my arm.

I then turned to Jesse, who already released my arm a while ago, and said, "I'm sorry, Jesse. I just got carried away."

"It's fine, Susannah. I know what you mean. And for the second time today, I apologize for what my sister did to you." He smiled, sadly. It was enough to make something inside me wither. We were so close that the side of my body was actually touching his. His face was contorted with concern that I just wanted to kiss it all away. All he needed to do was lean down and touch his lips with mine.

But of course he didn't do that.

After probably five times that I reassured him, Jesse finally let me walk on my own to the house. I barely stepped onto the first stair that led up to the porch when the door opened and out came the young girl from earlier followed by a middle-aged man and woman, who I could only guess were Jesse's parents.

"Jesse, what is going on? Carla said…" the Jesse's mother started but when her eyes traveled down to me, standing there between the two guys and dressed in clothes she would've never imagined, her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "_Dios mio_! Who is this?"

I smiled sheepishly. I didn't know what to say. My introduction, 'Hi, I'm Susannah Simon – Suze for short. It's a pleasure to meet you. If you're still wondering about who I am, well, I'm the girl who saved your boy from getting iced by the paramour of his now-ex-fiancée – which, FYI, I still can't grasp the thought of why you ever agreed on letting him marry that crazy cousin of his. But anyway, past is past and I'm here now because I love your boy and I'm willing to risk my life for him once again. Got it? Okay, so where do I sleep?' was out of the question.

But it turned out that I didn't have to say anything because Jesse was the one who spoke up, "Susannah, these are my parents, and my sister, Carla," he told me. "Papa, Mama, Carla, this is Susannah Simon. She's the one who told me about the plan of Diego that night at the O'Neill's. I saw her today, Mama, in town and invited her to come here so you could meet her. You always said you wanted to see her, know her, if you could."

Before I could react to anything Jesse said – like I did _have_ any response to it – his mother literally snatched me up in a bone-crushing hug. She was so strong for someone so slender. "Oh, the Lord must be smiling today!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much for what you did. You can never imagine how grateful I am." I felt something wet my shoulder. Then I realized that Jesse's mother was actually crying tears of joy – because of me. I swallowed down a lump that suddenly formed in the middle of my throat.

I patted Mrs. de Silva's shoulder, I mean, I thought that was the most logical thing to do. It's not like it's everyday I have people crying on my shoulder, grateful that I saved someone in their family.

Jesse's mother held me at arm's length. She fished out a handkerchief – those dainty, handmade kind - from the pocket of her skirt and dabbed at her tear-filled eyes. She sniffed, "Oh, dear, I am sorry. You barely know me and I acted like a fool in front of you."

"It's fine, Mrs. de Silva," I said, my voice strained. I rubbed her arms for comfort. "It really is."

"But you should see, _hija_, that if it were not for you, we would have lost Jesse that night three years ago."

My hands loosened their grip on Mrs. de Silva's arms. I was stunned. Three years?

Jesse, noticing my sudden change, asked, "Susannah, what is the matter?"

"What year is it?" I asked, confused. I still wasn't able to comprehend what I just heard.

"1853."

My stomach dropped. 1853? As in, three years have passed from 1850? But that can't be. Paul and I shifted here only 4 months ago. How–

Oh my God.

I just remembered something: when I shifted here 4 months ago, I was 16 and now three years have passed, so that means I'm 19… No way! I just barely turned 17! That's three years of my life I'll never get back. That is so unfair! How could 3 years have elapsed? No one ever said anything about the past having a different time zone from the present. No one told me anything…

Then I felt a rush of panic.

How much more did I not know about time travel?

If I went back to the 21st century and got – beat him if I have to – as much information as I could about time travel from Paul, who knows what day, or even year, it would be in the nineteenth century when I get back?

"Susannah? Are you all right?"

Mrs. de Silva's voice pulled me out of my shock. "I'm fine, Mrs. de Silva," I smiled and said, quickly, "I just didn't realize how much time has passed since that incident."

I had to figure this whole time travel thing out somehow.

"Susannah," I turned to Jesse's father. He was quiet for the whole emotional moment. I saw that, except for the eyes and hair color, his son looked a lot like him. Though Jesse had deep brown eyes and midnight black hair while his dad had more of like a charcoal gray-colored eyes and dark brown hair with a hint of gray. He also had a slightly bigger build than his son. But even though he was intimidating because of his height and physique, you could tell from the expression on his face that he's a good person. He continued, "I cannot thank you enough for saving my son's life. I hope you could stay awhile. I'm sure Catherine will be able to help you with your needs. But I do have to go right now and attend to something. I wish I could stay a bit longer but the need requires urgent attention. I hope you'll pardon me. And, ah yes, it's a pleasure meeting you, _hija_."

I didn't know what in the world _hija _meant – it could have meant a pile of horse dung, for all I care and still wouldn't understand it – but I also heard Mrs. de Silva say it so it must be a good thing.

After a tap on the shoulder, Mr. de Silva went down the steps, took Carmine from the hitching post and went to some part of the ranch. Lucas also said his farewell and followed suit. I heard him say something along the lines "beast was going to pay" but I didn't mind him. Jesse's sister, Carla, excused herself and went inside the house.

"So, _hija_, do you have any place to stay?" Mrs. de Silva asked.

"Uhh…" I said, smiling sheepishly. "Jesse?"

Jesse was watching his father and friend riding their horse. But when I mentioned his name, he blinked and gazed at me as if he just saw me the first time. Then he turned to his mother and said, "Ah yes, Mama, I was going to tell you about that." Then he talked in Spanish.

Ugh. Here we go again.

If ever I'm going to live here, I'm going to have to learn Spanish so that I wouldn't need a walking translator by my side always.

I didn't know what Jesse said to his mother because after they talked, Mrs. de Silva hugged me again and said, "Oh, _hija_, I am so sorry to hear about your parents. I can't believe that you went through so much!"

What…?

"Uhh… thank you?" I glanced at Jesse, questioning him with my eyes. But he let out a small smile and mouthed the words, 'I will tell you later'.

Then Mrs. de Silva released me, saying, "And of course you could stay."

"But, Mrs. de Silva, I don't want to be a problem or anything." I told her, remembering what one of her children said that I'd be a 'burden' to them.

"Oh, no, no, no, _hija_," She assured. "You will never be a problem to us. I would love for you to stay here."

"Mama, where–?"

"She will stay in Sef's room."

My eyes widened. Was she kidding me?

At the same time, there was a small crash inside the house and the sound of stomping feet growing louder and louder with each step. A very annoyed-looking Josefina emerged from inside.

"Mama, what did you say?" Josefina demanded.

Mrs. de Silva turned around to face her third child and calmly reasoned with her in Spanish. Josefina was almost yelling her head off at her mother but Mrs. de Silva remained placid the whole time. It made me want to say, 'Wow, how can you manage being so relaxed when you're already being talked to like that?'

Now I know where Jesse gets his composure.

Jesse gave a small shrug when I looked at him. He gestured me to follow him as he went down the steps from the porch away from the arguing mother and child. I followed him to one of the shades the huge trees provided just near the house. I was confused to what he wanted.

"Susannah," he said when we were out of hearing range.

My heart was starting to beat fast. My mind was going a mile a minute as to why he wanted to talk to me _alone_. Maybe, just maybe, things were gonna start looking up.

"About earlier…" he continued in a low voice.

Oh. So that's what he wanted to talk about. I thought it was about _something_ else, if you know what I mean.

I had to lean in a bit because he talked so softly that I almost didn't hear it. This action turned out to be dangerous. I was so close to him that I was able to smell Jesse's scent – did guys in the nineteenth century wear cologne? Anyway, whatever Jesse had on – a sort of sweet yet spicy yet masculine smell - it was so hypnotic. The smell made me want to get closer to him and just inhale that seductive scent.

Who knew that Live Jesse could be so… alluring?

"Susannah?"

"Uh huh?" I replied, distracted.

"Is something wrong?"

I blinked. I'd better focus. "Nope. Why?"

Jesse's eyebrow – those eyebrows! – knitted. He observed, "You seem... for want a better term, preoccupied."

Preoccupied? Yeah, I've been preoccupied by thoughts why you are _the_ most hottest guy on earth.

But all I said was, "It's nothing. What is it did you want to say to me?"

Jesse stared at me for a few more moments – deciding on whether to believe that it's really nothing or not. He said, "Yes, I wanted to tell you what I told my mother about you so you and I will have the same account." He picked on the button of the cuff of his white shirt. "I informed her that you were with your parents on the way here to Carmel from the east. When you were near here, your carriage was attacked by a group of bandits. They killed your parents and took many of your belongings. But luckily, you were able to escape along with some of your possessions. Carmel was the nearest town so you decided to go here and try to ask for help and we met in town. You told me your story and I invited you to stay with us because you did not know anyone in town. And now we have come to a complete circle. Is the story all right with you?"

All I could do was stare at Jesse. I asked, "You made all that up? Like, just after your mother asked?"

He smiled. I loved the way the sun slightly glinted off his perfectly straight teeth that contrasted with his dark skin. "Not really just after. I formed the story on the way here. I knew my mother would ask and it was better to have a story to explain your…" he thought for a moment, "sudden appearance."

I had to smile at that. I could help it, my heart swelled for the guy. That was _so_ typical Jesse. Always prepared for anything.

There was just one thing that came to my mind just then. "You know, Jesse," I said.

"Yes, Susannah?"

"I never thought of you as the type of person who would lie to his mother. The Jesse I knew – the one in the future, I mean – always chewed me whenever I lied to my mother." I said. I chuckled at the memory. It was so long ago but I could still remember it as if it happened just this morning.

Confused, Jesse asked, "Chewed?"

I let out a giggle. I remembered that this Jesse was even more behind with the twenty-first century lingo than Ghost Jesse. "Scolded," I reworded.

"Oh," Jesse said. A smirk tugged on those oh-so-kissable lips. Apparently, he hasn't noticed my fascination with his lips yet. "There are many things you do not know about me, Susannah."

I laughed. "Please elaborate."

He stared at me with those unreadable eyes. If I thought that Ghost Jesse's eyes were indecipherable, Alive Jesse's eyes were even more inscrutable, if that was ever possible. He asked, in a more serious tone, "I'm wondering, Susannah, like why did you come back? I am not saying that I do not like you being here but I am just plainly curious as to why you returned. Is there another person about to die a wrongful death?"

I came back because I love you. And if I don't do anything about this Castel person, the one who's going to die a wrongful death was gonna be me.

But I couldn't say that.

"Uhh…" I mumbled. I wanted to scream at him, 'Way to break the mood, Jesse'. Now all I wanted was an escape from the conversation. I glanced around for any distraction. It was just in time that Josefina was finished arguing with her mother and went inside the house. I added quickly, "Oh look! Your mother and Josefina are done. We'd better check on her."

I went around Jesse, walking fast, not wanting to look back because I could feel his gaze on me. I couldn't help it. How could I tell him that I came back, knowing the risk involved with my own life, just to be with him? He wouldn't approve of it. I mean, if the roles were reversed, even _I_ wouldn't be thrilled to hear it.

No, I couldn't tell him. Not yet.

And, if I could help it, he would never know about it.

**So, whatd'ya think?**

**Don't forget to review, please! :D**

**Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

**Before anything else, I would just like to thank my reviewers: jediahsokaroxx (thanks for still being there), Jessica and Cyara Baylin (I'll _try_ not to give it up this time. *fingers crossed*), GoodGirlsGoBad, kimmi0490 (thank you for liking it), lilmizz3vil (aww, don't diss Josefina. you'll like her. eventually.), Harlequin99.**

**A big THANK YOU for everything! Hope you'll continue to give reviews! It really makes my day when I read it. Seriously!**

**SO, anyway... here's Chapter 8! It's the second to the last chapter that I've already finished writing so after I upload Chapter 9 sometime later in the week, there might be a_little_ gap for the next one because I have exams this week and I might not have time to write anything. I will try my best to finish it when I can though.**

**Chaaaaaaapter 8!**

**Dun dun dun dun~!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Dinner and bedtime was eventful. To say the least.

I never dreamed of what a 19th century dinner was going to be like. Much less, dinner with the de Silva family. It's just something that never crossed my mind because I knew it was impossible.

Well, that was before.

But now I know. And let me tell you this: dinner with Jesse's family was almost the same as back home with the Ackerman's. Everyone had to be clean and presentable and around the dining table at seven o'clock. Sharp. And the food – don't ask me the name of the dishes because they were Spanish delicacies and you all probably know that my Spanish is limited to taco and _querida _– was exquisite.

And, oh yeah, unlike Sleepy and Dopey, everyone _chewed_ their food.

But then, maybe it also had something to do that there were more girls than boys.

And speaking of girls, I finally met Jesse's sisters. Almost every one of them. The youngest, Monica, was recovering from a bout of measles so she wasn't allowed to go out of her room because of the risk of infecting the others who haven't had the disease yet. And since I haven't had measles yet, even though I know I've had the vaccine – I couldn't tell them about the vaccines given that they weren't discovered yet - I wasn't allowed to go near the room for safety measures.

So anyway, back to Jesse's other sisters. The oldest was Marta. I met her just before dinnertime when she was brought home by her fiancé. Could you imagine that she, only 19 just like me – in this century at least – was already set to be married? I didn't even have a boyfriend! Well, not yet anyway. But that's another story.

Marta was very beautiful. You couldn't tell whose facial features she inherited the most because it was like a combination of both parents. She was one of those girls that made you do a double take if you were to pass her on the streets. In fact, she reminded me of someone… but I couldn't place who it was at the moment. Her long, shiny black hair curled perfectly as if she just stepped out of a salon. She was tall too. Like, statuesque supermodel tall. Which, I think, she could be if she were in the 21st century. A supermodel, I mean. She also moved with so much grace – given that she was wearing a hoop skirt and all – that would put any prima ballerina to shame. She was fun to hang around with. Her mother even scolded her twice for being too loud that her voice could wake Monica upstairs.

Then, of course, there was crazy Josefina. I noticed that out of all of Jesse's sisters I met, she was the only one who inherited their father's ash colored eyes. She's also the one, I observed, to be the least graceful out of all of them. She was actually tomboy-ish in her ways. But she can make up for it with her looks.

The third of Jesse's sisters was Mercedes. She was like a mini-Marta appearance-wise. Although she was only 14 years old, a lot of guys ages 17 to 20, have been asking for her hand in marriage. But she hasn't accepted anyone yet. Or so I've been told. She also happens to be, I noted, slightly fairer than the rest of them. She had a cheerful face but was quiet. For the few hours that I've been in the de Silva household, she was sitting by the corner reading a book on literature. I had a feeling that she and David had a lot in common.

And, of course, lastly, the fourth sister was Carla. She was the one I saw earlier. The luscious black hair, I realized, was a dominant de Silva trait. The girl was so attached to Mrs. de Silva, you would've thought they were attached by the hip. But I had to give it to her, she was only 12 but she had a quick mouth when it came to sarcastic and witty comments.

The de Silva's, I observed, were certainly blessed physically.

God, living with these people can give a girl some insecurities.

I had to contend with the glares Josefina were throwing at me from across the table. I guess she was still peeved about me staying in her room and probably because I was also sitting next to Jesse.

But dinner with them was so fun that I didn't really mind Josefina. Seriously. My attention was focused on Marta and Carla who were having a friendly banter. Marta was recalling her day with Alex, her fiancé. And from what I heard, he was a great guy and Marta was deeply in love with him. Carla, on the other hand, was giving some hilarious side comments in between.

Bedtime was another story.

Who knew the whole I-shifted-to-1850-but-turned-out-to-be-1853-and-I'm-living-with-my-possible-potential-boyfriend's-family-and-I'm-sleeping-in-his-psycho-sister's-room-which-let-me-add-was-the-same-person-who-owned-the-also-psycho-horse-who-threw-me-off-his-back kinda wears you out?

So around 9 o'clock, I was exhausted. Jesse, seeing that my eyes were about to shut, suggested with some amusement to his mother and sisters, that they should stop bombarding me with questions because I looked so sleepy I might faint any minute and that they had the next day to ask all the questions they want.

As if he was so sure that I didn't have some place to go to the next day or after that. Yeah, I know, there isn't one, but you get the point.

Anyway, Mrs. de Silva, Marta, and a grudgingly following Josefina accompanied me to the room at the end of the hall on the second floor. Having taken a bath earlier – it was in this huge tub that was filled with warm water by the house help. Really. The de Silvas had maids. Times were really different here – I changed into my usual T-shirt and boxer shorts - hey, even if it may be the 18th century, I'm not going to trade the clothes I sleep in with a night gown. What can I say, old habits die hard. And I just about literally plopped onto the bed that they laid out for me. Ah, I love the bed. So soft and comfy.

After making sure that I was okay, Mrs. de Silva and Marta left the room. Josefina was fluffing her pillows. She was giving me the silent treatment, which, if you ask me, I couldn't care less about.

I was about to drift off to sleep when there was a slight knock on the door. It was Jesse. He smiled at me as he passed on his way to Josefina. He sat down next to her and talked softly to her in Spanish. I closed my eyes and listened intently even though I didn't know squat about what they were talking about. But I liked to hear Jesse's voice when he spoke in Spanish. It was like a nice lullaby.

I peered at them when I heard Jesse say goodnight to his sister. He kissed the top of her head and tucked her in. The sight made me smile. Jesse, I thought, would make a great dad.

I'd like to think that I'd make a great mom too, if given the chance. Ha ha.

Then I saw Jesse stand up and make his way over to me. My breath got caught in my throat and I felt my heart start to go wild. I fussed; did my hair look okay? Oh my God, was he going to kiss me too? I hope so. It would so make my night great.

"Get some rest, Susannah," he said as he sat down at the edge of my bed. He smiled. "I heard you are going to have an exciting day tomorrow with my sisters and my mother."

"Mmm'kay," I yawned. Embarrassing, I know. Why wouldn't he just shut up and kiss me already? I know the scent of my toothpaste still fresh in my mouth. I had to bring all my hygienic products from the 21st century. I shudder to think what'll happen when they all run empty. And don't get me started on what I found out about the hygiene of the nineteenth century…

Jesse chuckled. "Good night, Susannah." Here it was. Get ready…

Jesse didn't kiss me like I wished.

But he did the next best thing, well, for me it was.

He touched my hand.

And just with that simple gesture, I was already swooning inside.

Jesse stood up, excused his self and left the room. I couldn't help but notice that he had a really nice butt. Not to mention that the pants he was wearing was tight on all the right places. I sighed, was there anything Jesse didn't look good in?

I was almost closing my eyes when I heard a rustle of sheets. Josefina got out of bed and went to the vanity table where the candle was. I thought she was going to blow the candle and go to sleep, but no, instead, she pulled the chair, sat down and stared at me.

This made me annoyed. "What do you want?" I demanded. Hey, I was beat and I wanted to sleep, okay? And with everything that the girl did to me today, don't expect me to be all peachy keen with her.

"That is a harsh tone for someone who is only a guest," she told me.

"Well, sue me."

"Now where is the fun in that?"

I didn't answer her. I rolled over, turning my back at her. She could disparage me all she wants, I wouldn't indulge her. I was too tired.

I thought she got the hint and shut up. But then she continued on, "You should be grateful that my brother took you in," she paused. After a few seconds, she spoke again, enunciating every word, "otherwise, you would have spent the night in town, homeless, together with the drunkards and wenches. But who knows? Maybe someone would mistake you for a common wench and take you in. You most certainly already look the part."

The girl was getting on my last nerves, I swear. I just let her last comment slide but decided to remind her, "You know, without me, you wouldn't even have a brother today."

It was a bit satisfying that she didn't know how to reply to that statement. After a few moments, she said, by her voice indicated that she was livid, "Do you know that you're infuriating?"

I chuckled. "Well, for the record, you are too."

"I loathe you."

"The feeling's mutual." I said. Or at least, I thought I did. I didn't know or even cared about it because right then, sleep finally washed over me.

That is, until I was unceremoniously woken up a few hours later.

There I was having this fantastic dream of Matt Damon – really! – trying to pick a fight with Jesse because he wanted to be my date for the Prom. Impossible, I know. But hey, this was my dream.

So anyway, I was enjoying this amazing figment of my hyperactive imagination, when I suddenly had this nagging feeling that I was being watched. I rolled over and almost jumped a mile when I saw that my suspicions were true.

Someone was watching me all right.

Standing by one of the huge windows, a girl around my age was staring straight at me. She didn't say anything or even react when I sat up to get a better look at her, she just… stared. It's quite demoralizing actually.

Especially since she was glowing.

Oh no.

Okay, let just tell you something, I wasn't that naïve to think that there weren't any ghosts in this century. You know, with all the gunfights that were so common during this era. No, it's just that I didn't know that they'd find me _that_ fast. I mean, for God's sake, it's only my first night here!

How, I want to know, do these ghosts know where to find me? It's not like I have a neon sign that read 'Get your free ticket to your next life here!' hanging above my head.

But no sooner had I sat up when the girl backed up, trembled, and let out a whimper. I raised an eyebrow at her. Huh, wonder what's wrong with her?

Well, except for the fact that she was young, beautiful and obviously dead.

A ghost fearing me was something. I mean, I've seen ghosts demand, question, wail, scream, thrash, attack, and dematerialize – sometimes in that order – when they saw me. But I haven't seen a ghost that was afraid of me before I even let them have a taste of my fist. Weird.

I couldn't ask the girl what was wrong because she was across the room and my voice could wake up Josefina. What a great joy would that be if she caught me talking to air. So I got out of bed and walked towards the girl.

Which soon turned out to be the worst idea ever.

When the girl saw that I was making my way toward her, she screamed. I swear, it was like in those movies, those ear-splitting screams.

I covered my ears with my hands and asked in my loudest whisper, which if you think about it, isn't that loud, "What do you want?"

Me verbally acknowledging her seemed to shut her up. For a two seconds anyway. She stared at me like she couldn't believe that I was actually talking to her. And then she cried.

I was starting to get fed up. It was so early in the morning and I was still sleepy. An uncooperative ghost was the last thing I needed. "Look," I whispered to her, "if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep. If you don't have anything else to do except to bawl your eyes out, kindly do it somewhere else. But not here, got that?"

I turned around to go back to bed. As I took a step, she grabbed my arm. I rolled my eyes. Ghosts, sometimes you have to be rough on them before they let you help them.

"What?" I asked, turning back.

She looked at me with her watery hazel eyes. Some strands of her long brown hair were plastered to her face because of the tears. You know, for a girl with no make-up on, she was quite something to look at. She couldn't have been more than 20 when she bit the dust. Definitely someone from this century, her hoopskirt-ed dress was a dead give-away, if you excuse the pun.

"Please," she said. She didn't need to whisper like I did because clearly no one would be able to hear but me. But then she continued on in Spanish.

This only deepened my resolution that I was going to learn the language.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I don't–"

And then she dematerialized.

Oh well. So much for trying.

I trudged my way back to bed. Stupid ghost for getting me so worked up that I couldn't sleep anymore. As I lay in bed, staring at the wooden ceiling, I couldn't help but think about the things that have happened.

If ever I get to stay in this century, and with enough luck that I survive this upcoming encounter with Felix Diego's brother, Castel, I think… I just might live here. Indefinitely. Sure, I'll miss Mom and Andy – and honestly? – Sleepy, Dopey, and Doc too. Not to mention, Father Dominic, Cee Cee, Adam, Gina and even – gasp – Paul. But I think it's high time that I also get some happiness myself. Selfish, I know. But for the past nineteen years – I've finally accepted the fact that in this century, I'm 19 years old. Sigh. So unfair – I have never been this happy.

Yes, it maybe different – and I mean _way, WAY_ different – than the twenty-first century, but for some unfathomable reason, it actually feels like… home. Back in the present time, I only called it my home because my family and friends were there. But it just wasn't _that_ kind of home.

Am I making any sense?

I mean, here, in the nineteenth century, even though I've only been here for less than a day, it all just made sense. A void I never knew existed within me has now been somewhat filled. Though not completely, but it's starting. And it was like my heartstrings could tell that I was in the right place.

I sighed. This was difficult.

I don't know how long I lay there thinking. After some time, I got out of bed and strolled to the window the ghost had vacated earlier. The window had the best view of the sunrise. Shortly after the sun rose, there was a short, swift knock on the door. I glanced at Josefina to see if she heard it. She didn't move so I guess she didn't. So I walked over to open the door, revealing a fully dressed Mrs. de Silva.

And let me just add that it was only around 5 in the morning? Talk about early bird.

"Ah, Suze," she told me. I told her and the rest to call me Suze. Jesse, however, was still insistent to call me by my full name. Shocking. "Good morning, dear. It's good that you are awake. One less person to rouse," she laughed. "Go change, _hija_. We have so many things to do today."

When she said 'change', I didn't know if she was okay with the clothes I brought. You know, with all the mini skirt, mules, and sleeveless kind. One thing I've learned about this century, people weren't that liberated clothes-wise.

"Uh, Mrs. de Silva," I said, not sure of what to say next, "I-I don't have any clothes." At least, clothes that you people _would_ approve of. If anyone wants to know, I do want to stay on the good side of Jesse's parents so if I have to change my day clothes, fine. Besides, I didn't want to go out looking like… what did Josefina call me last night again?

Ah, yes, a wench.

"Oh indeed, _hija_. I apologize, I almost forgot," she said as she pulled me towards this big wooden cabinet on the other side of the room. When she opened it, I saw that there were tons of clothing inside. From frilly white shirts to colorful, textured tops to corsets – really! – to pants to dress skirts to practically anything you would expect from a nineteenth-century dresser. There were a lot of things that I could picture myself wearing. "Go on," Mrs. de Silva encouraged with a smile, "pick anything you like. I'm sure Josefina's clothes could fit you."

So everything was Josefina's?

Huh, looks like the psycho and I had _something_ in common.

I picked out this long, blue cotton skirt and a dark green top that had sleeves flaring slightly at the end, near the elbows. It was beautiful, if I say so myself.

"Oh, _hija_, look at _you_," Mrs. de Silva gushed as I came out of the bathroom wearing my chosen outfit. She came over and cupped my face with both of her hands, "you look so beautiful."

My cheeks went red. "Thank you, Mrs. de Silva," and, just to prove that I was above this little conflict I have with Josefina, I said, "And thank you, Josefina, for letting me borrow your clothes."

Josefina, who was woken up while I was in the bathroom, stared at me like I just sprouted two heads. She probably couldn't believe that I was actually being respectful towards her.

Oh please.

"Josefina, aren't you going to say something?" Mrs. de Silva asked.

Jesse's sister just nodded her head at me.

Mrs. de Silva shook her head and looked at me again. "Why don't you go downstairs, _hija_, and have some breakfast. I'm sure Marta is already there. We have to leave early so we could reach town before it gets too warm to go around. Sef and I will follow shortly."

"Okay," I said and did what I was told. I went downstairs and sure enough, Marta was sitting on one of the chairs of the dining table.

"Good morning," I said to her as I sat down. I felt really happy today for some reason.

And it's only 5 o'clock in the early morning. The nineteenth century is doing things to me, I tell you.

"Good morning," Marta said, equally cheerful. She scanned my appearance and smiled, "Wow, look at you. Very pretty. Josefina's clothes do suit you."

"Thanks. But where are we going anyway?" I asked. "Jesse told me last night that we had a lot of things to do and your mom said earlier something about going into town?"

"They haven't told you?" Marta wanted to know. One of the house help brought in our breakfast – eggs, raisin bread, and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Told me what?" I followed Marta and started to dig in. The food was good. Tasted a bit different – probably because of lesser chemicals and pollution.

Marta swallowed. Even if she was only eating, Marta was still graceful and elegant. It's like she was embodiment of the saying, 'chew like you have a secret'. She set her fork down and explained, "Well, the day after tomorrow is Sef's eighteenth birthday. It's a big celebration in the family. Especially after what happened to Jesse, you know…"

"Oh," was all I said. So, it was Josefina's birthday, huh? No wonder that, even though it's like just after sunrise, a lot of people were going in and out of the house and there were some banging in some distant part of the house.

"And, you're invited, of course, Suze," Marta told me.

"Me?" I asked. How could I possibly be invited to Josefina's birthday when she clearly hated my guts? Sure, it would be a great way to ruin her birthday just being present but I wasn't _that_ nasty. She was still Jesse's sister and if it was an important event for the de Silva family, I'd better be in my best behavior.

"There aren't anymore Susannah's that I know of," Marta paused. "Oh wait…" she nibbled on a slice of bread, pondering on what she said. Muttering, I guess more to her self than to me, "I do. But then I think she's not coming…"

And then she murmured something about girls named Sonia and Sofia. She was smiling while looking over my shoulder at the window. Her gaze was far away.

I decided to continue to eat. Not long after, there were steps coming down from the stairs. Mercedes came down at first, then Carla, and then Josefina followed by their mother. Each time I heard footsteps, my heart skipped a beat, anxious to see Jesse before I went wherever it was I was going. But it was a false alarm every time.

Sigh.

After they all finished eating, Mrs. de Silva all scooted us out of the door and into a waiting stagecoach. Seriously. As in those old movies with the whole chauffeur, cushioned seats, and the works kind of stagecoach. All I could say was, 'Whoa'.

I let the others climb in first so that I could see how they managed to get in without stepping on these long skirts we were wearing. It was all in the wrist. Marta and I were the last ones to board.

As I approached the stagecoach to get in, Marta hurriedly whispered in my ear, "My brother was up very early today that's why you didn't see him at breakfast earlier. Give your yearning heart a rest for now and enjoy the day." My eyes widened as shock ran through my system. _She knows_, was the only thing that revolved around my mind, _oh my God, she knows that I like Jesse! _I shot a look at Marta, feeling my face flush. She just giggled and motioned me to get in.

I sat down next to Mercedes and Marta sat on my other side. My heart was going a hundred miles a minute. _If Marta knows, who else? _I know for a fact that the de Silva's are not only blessed with looks but also with the smarts. So if Marta and – I'd bet my life this other person does too given her open hostility towards me – Josefina knows what I feel, even if it's only less than 24 hours that I've met them, who am I to say that the others haven't caught on?

Was I that readable now?

Oh my god. Does Jesse know?

"Suze, _hija_," Mrs. de Silva, who was sitting across me along with Josefina and Carla, stopped in the middle of her conversation with Mercedes about the shoes she was going to wear the next day and asked me, "are you all right?"

"Uh-huh," I replied, still stunned. I ventured a quick glance at Marta and she was looking at me, one of her thin eyebrows raised. Then she winked.

It was like a huge load was lifted from my shoulders. I didn't know what made me thought of it but I just knew what she meant by the wink as if she'd said it out loud:

_Don't worry, Jesse doesn't know. You're secret is safe with me._

I took a deep breath and exhaled. Yes, I can do this. I faced Mrs. de Silva and smiled, "I'm fine, Mrs. de Silva. Just thinking about what to wear at the party. Marta told me about the party and by the way, thank you for inviting me."

"Of course, _hija_. It is the least we can do." Mrs. de Silva replied and continued her conversation with her third daughter.

I tried to avoid the glares of a sulking Josefina. But the carriage wasn't big enough for that to be possible.

But as soon as I relaxed and loosened up, it easy to enjoy the whole journey to town. There was an active discussion and a debate here and there as to what will happen at Josefina's party. My ears especially perked up when they changed the topic to one person I was curious: Maria de Silva. Marta, Mercedes, and Carla struck a bet with Josefina: The latter believes that the girl (Josefina called her something in Spanish that made her sisters laugh but got her scolded by her mother. But I guess I'll never know what she meant) will make an appearance at the party. But the three vehemently disagree saying that their cousin wasn't invited and that she wouldn't disgrace her self that way.

Personally, I thought that it was baloney that Maria 'wouldn't disgrace her self that way'. I had a feeling that she was going to come – invited or not. But hey, that's just me. Then again, I want the three to win because the consequence - the losing party was to become the Slave-of-the-day of the winning party. I would pay money to see Josefina become a servant to her sisters, even for just a day.

I guess we'll just have to wait and see who'll have the last laugh the next day.

When we arrived in town, we stopped near the basilica. I was the second to get out so I waited for the others to climb down. The town of Carmel was so different. In the future, the place we were standing right now was the parking lot of the Mission. Concrete, shrubs of plate-sized hibiscus and hummingbirds didn't decorate the area. Around here, it was just dirt and dirt all the way. In the place where the highway should have been, there were stores and saloons. They were all made out of wood and it just made me realize how great technology and construction has evolved along the years.

People passing by waved and said hello to the de Silva family and only nodded at me. There were some, I noticed, who whispered to their companions and shot me curious looks when they were out of earshot. I couldn't help but wonder what they thought about me. But in general, the people around here were all polite and courteous.

"Marta," Mrs. de Silva called, "You, and Sef go into the dress shop and pick up your dresses. Carla and I will go to the bakeshop and buy some sweet bread for your Papa. And Mercedes wants to buy some raisin bread to bring home later. We'll follow you when we're done. Suze," she turned her attention to me, "where do you want to go?"

I didn't even want to think about going someplace without one of the de Silva sisters with me. And since I wasn't hungry, I said, "I think I'll just go to the dress shop."

We separated in our ways. Mrs. de Silva, Carla and Mercedes went to this bakeshop that was actually just two stores away from the dress shop me and the two older de Silva sisters were going to. I was the one walking in front because Marta had something to say to Josefina about the alterations she made on the dress without letting their mother know so they both walked a bit behind me, letting out some occasional giggles.

I don't know what kind of clothes I was wearing but it was starting to get hot. I checked Marta and Josefina, still chatting away animatedly, but they weren't showing any signs of discomfort so I knew it was only me. It was so stifling and it was only around 7 in the morning and I could feel sweat trickling down my forehead and back. Not to mention that the skirt, for all its worth, being so goddamn heavy, made it difficult for me to run, or even brisk walk, to the shade of the dress shop.

I focused on getting inside the dress shop as fast as I could without making anyone notice that I was moving faster than usual. I was so absorbed in my mission that I didn't notice a person coming out of the shop until I already collided with her.

The girl gasped when I hit her. I didn't get to see her face but I was sure she was pretty shocked when she opened the door and a girl knocks her to the floor. I fell along with her and my face would've landed on her chest if my hands didn't reach out and break my fall. So basically, I was currently on top of the girl.

I was so taken aback by what happened that my mind totally blacked out. The thought _Finally, some shade at last_ was just running through my mind at the moment. I totally forgot that I was in an uncomfortable, not to mention, compromising position.

The girl shrieked something in Spanish at me then elbowed me sideways off of her. I inhaled sharply at this unexpected move and immediately wished that I didn't. This strong scent assaulted my sense of smell – but it actually got my mind working again. Then I realized that the sickly-sweet smell was the perfume of the girl who was now standing and yelling at me.

I muttered an apology at the screaming girl. I noticed that she definitely needed some fashion advise about accessorizing. I mean, a ring on each finger is so over the top. And that big fat ruby on a gold chain around her neck was just overkill. Not to mention that scent. My nose still itched from the girl's perfume that smelled strongly of orange blossoms…

… Wait a minute.

Orange blossom-scented toilet water?

Isn't it that only one girl was known to wear that scent of perfume during this time?

"Why am I not surprised," Josefina's dulcet voice cut through the girl's screaming, "to see you create a scene for your self, Maria?"

* * *

**So, how'dya like it?**

**Y'know, aside from those whom I thanked above (who, I wish, would send their reviews too), I'd still like to hear from others!**

**I _know_ you're out there.**

**Reviews are always welcomed.**

**Please? It'll help in making the story better.**

**Oh c'mon, I know you wanna.**

**Hahahaha!**

**'Til next time!  
**

**- Danni  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, first of all, I'm so sorry for the late update. I've just been so busy lately. I haven't had a weekEND for a month. Sigh. Anyhoo...**

**Thank you thank you thank you so much for the reviews. To all my faithful reviewers and some new ones! Yay! Welcome! Do you know it's so great to read all your reviews? Hahaha.**

**Oh, and for emilytheunique - when Suze saw the necklace back in chapter 2, she remembered everything. That's how she knows Jesse is aka Hector. :D**

**And also, I want to say sorry in advance because there might be another long time before I could upload any updates. Chapter 9 is the last one that I have already completed a long time and Chapter 10 is still in the process. And honestly, I really, really do not have enough time right now. I'm so sorry.**

**But I will try to update as soon as I can, okay?**

**Thank you very much!**

**Aaaand... read on!**

**Chapter 9**

Maria Teresa de Silva.

Descendant of royalty, of kings and princes.

Or, that's what she told me in the past… err, future, I mean.

I remembered like it was just yesterday when she, Jesse's ex-fiancée, woke me in the middle of the night with a knife held to my throat and instructed me to make Andy stop with his hot tub construction or else I would get it. A lot has happened since that time.

How time flies.

The Maria I saw was around the age as the one who was screaming her head off right now. Albeit, wearing different clothes, but the same jewelry.

"How dare she do that to me!" Maria, in her high pitched voice, announced to whoever would listen. It turned out that there were a lot of busybodies in this town. I felt my face go red what with all the audience so I decided to stay where I was – still sitting on the floor. She continued on, "How dare she! Everyone should always make way for me! I, Maria Teresa de Silva, do not stand aside for anyone!"

"She did not do it on purpose, Maria," Josefina stated dryly, as if the whole scene was boring her. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the side of the door. Then she chuckled, "But even if she did, I would still tell you that it was not her fault."

" – should have watched where she was going! You –" she yelled at me. But I wasn't paying attention to her. It was actually easy to tune her screaming out. I mean, with my whole life being a mediator, I've sorta developed a skill of tuning out people. It's especially helpful when I'm facing a nagging ghost, and recently, Josefina, and now an annoying, ranting Maria.

" – someone like her! She should have seen that I was coming out and cleared her path!"

"She already apologized to you, Maria." Josefina said calmly. "Leave it at that."

"No! She –" Maria started to say but was cut off by Josefina.

"Maria, you are creating a scene," she said, curtly. Her stance was relaxed but her eyes were hard on her cousin, "Unless you want to repeat what happened last time, go now."

"Are you threatening me, Josefina?" Maria asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Maria, I believe I am."

"You!" Maria huffed. Her anger was finally off me – if her shaking finger that was pointing at Josefina any indication. Her voice rose higher. "You always think that you are better than me but you are not! You never will be! You are nothing, Josefina, nothing!"

Josefina straightened. She went closer to Maria until they were a foot away from each other. She was the same height as the other but the way Josefina composed herself was more intimidating. She spoke slowly, enunciating every syllable, "I do not, nor should anyone, regard myself better than you, Maria. I do not aspire to. This town already has you as the ill-mannered, whoring de Silva. May God forbid there be another."

Let me just say something, this was WAY better than any soap opera.

_I shouldn't_, I thought while I was sitting there and watching the whole scene unfold,_ be in Josefina's bad side._ But then I realized that I was already there.

Then I realized that Josefina was actually defending _me._ Despite everything she said and felt about me, she still stood up for me against her cousin. Okay, I don't know if she did it to spite Maria, or possibly that she hated Maria's guts more than mine but still…

Aww.

Marta, who was watching carefully near Josefina, finally joined in. About time too, if you ask me. Maria looked like she was going to tackle Josefina that second and I'm sure Jesse's sister wouldn't back down.

"That's enough, both of you," Marta calmly said as she stepped in between them. "Go now, Maria. Before things get worse."

Ooh, now I see why Marta looks so familiar. She actually looks a lot like Maria – you could've mistaken them for sisters. Despite a few changes in contours of the face, and Marta being a bit taller and just a tad darker than her cousin, they looked really alike. I don't know why people say that Maria was the most beautiful girl because personally, Marta was way more beautiful than her. But then, I may be biased.

Maria stared at her cousins in way that I could only describe was contempt. She then called out a name and I was startled to see this petite girl come out from behind Maria. Her handmaid, I guess. She opened a white, frilly parasol – really! – and held it for her mistress. I felt sorry for the girl as they left. She was under the heat of the sun trying to keep up – with her shorter legs and all – with the hurried pace her mistress was walking at and all the while, holding up the parasol to provide shade for Maria.

That girl needed to know her rights.

The de Silva sisters approached me then. Josefina asked, "Suze, are you all right?"

I blinked. And again. Did I hit my head or something? Was Josefina being… _nice_? I stared blankly at her. "Huh?"

Marta kneeled next to me. Her face full of concern when she asked, "Are you hurt?"

My senses finally came back. I shook my head in reply.

"Come," she said as she stood up, "the sooner we finish here, the sooner we can go home. We've caused enough fuss for one day. And I think you're cleaning the floor with your skirt."

I smiled along with her and was about to stand up when I noticed that Josefina held her hand out to help me. Eyeing it suspiciously, I asked her, "What's with the one-eighty?"

The girl may have defended me against Maria for some unfathomable reason but it's a bit shady as to why the girl was suddenly being polite. Is the world coming to an end?

Josefina looked confused. "One-eighty?"

"Attitude change," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." She smirked. Then she spoke in a condescending tone, "No one messes with you," she pulled me to a stand, "because you are mine to deal with."

Oh. Riiiight.

"Thanks," I said, sarcastically. It dawned to me that the less I butt heads with the girl, the less I'd have to nurse bruises.

"My pleasure," she grinned, not noticing my sarcasm. She turned to walk past me, not forgetting to smack me in the face with her hair.

Calm down, Suze. Bruises hurt, you know.

Marta came near to brush some dirt off me. Mrs. de Silva, Mercedes and Carla also arrived carrying some freshly baked bread. The aroma of the bread filled the store and made my mouth water.

"What happened?" Mrs. de Silva asked.

Marta didn't answer at first. She finished cleaning me then turned to her mother and smiled innocently. "Nothing, Mama."

"But we heard someone yelling and there were a lot of people outside this store," Mercedes probed.

Marta sneaked a pointed scowl at her sister. But Mrs. de Silva caught it and warned, "Marta".

"What?"

"Tell me what happened."

"Fine," Marta sighed. "It was Maria."

"No wonder the screechy voice sounded familiar," Mercedes laughed. I joined with her.

"Mercedes!" their mother scolded. "That's not the way to talk about your cousin."

"Sorry," Mercedes mumbled. I smiled at the girl. She was just so adorable.

Mrs. de Silva and Carla then left us to go to Josefina who was trying on this ice blue skirt. I heard earlier that they were going to pick up her dress for the birthday party.

Mercedes offered some of the raisin bread that she brought. I was still feeling a bit full so I declined but Marta took my share. We walked around the shop looking at the finished pieces that were for sale. There was this deep red taffeta ball gown that was in the corner that caught my eye. It was rather provocative for this era, I thought. It was strapless and almost backless too, because it had a wide and long V at the back that reached the butt crack. There was this thin white satin ribbon that wove delicately around like a corset on the lower part of the V – to obstruct the view of the wearer's backside – and as it went higher, the weave grew farther and farther apart. The skirt – also the same shade of red – hung limp but I think that there should be a hoop skirt underneath when it was going to be worn.

I went over to the gown to examine it more closely. I fiddled with the intricate bead works on the hem of the top. The dress was just so beautiful.

"Do you want to try it on, dear?" asked this old woman I recognized as the one who helped Josefina get into her skirt earlier. She was carrying this black blanket that wrapped what I could only guess was a gown. There were pieces of grey tulle sticking out at the end.

I smiled, shaking my head. "No, it's okay. Thanks."

The woman smiled as she left to go to where Josefina and the rest were. I was correct; she was carrying a gown, Josefina's gown in fact. I watched as Josefina took the gown from the lady and went into this sort of changing room.

"You seem very interested in the dress, no?"

I spun around. Marta was watching me, amusement flickered in her dark eyes. Her gaze moved from me to the gown behind me then back to me again.

"It's provocative," I admitted, turning back to the gown.

"Yes," she agreed. I felt her stand next to me. She placed her hands on the armless shoulder of the mannequin and let her hands trace down the curve. "You know," she said after a few seconds, "I have a gown just like this."

My eyebrow went up, "You do?"

She chuckled, "Yes, I do. This one is an imitation actually. Lena asked me if she could make another one after she finished with mine and I agreed. I see she made some alterations."

"Oh," was all I could say. I got to admit, I wasn't that surprised that Marta - with her physical appearance, attitude, and confidence and all – had a gown like the one in front of me. I could picture her wearing it and pulling it off. And I think that any girl – me included – would take a hit on their self-esteem when Marta wears that gown.

But then, the girl could wear dental floss and people would still take a hit. Not that she'd wear it, I'm sure, given that; a) people probably didn't have any concept of what dental floss, or Oral B, was, and b) Marta wasn't _that_ liberated.

I heard Marta sigh then let out a low laugh, "But I never got to wear it. Oh, but I argued at first. I told Mama that I was eighteen and had the choice to wear my own clothes. But she would not have any of it. I have never seen Mama so mad before. She even lost her composure," she paused. Then, when she spoke, it was a perfect imitation of Mrs. de Silva's voice, "'_Dios_, Marta, _what are you wearing_? You are not going to the party looking like _that_! Change, go change before someone sees you! I do not want to see that dress ever again!' she said. It has been in my closet ever since – waiting for that perfect moment to finally be worn."

As Marta told the story, I found it hard to imagine Mrs. de Silva – so poised and polished – ever losing her cool. It probably would've been amusing to watch Marta going down the staircase of their house wearing that beautiful yet racy – for this century at least. I wonder what these people would think of the dresses of the twenty-first century? – gown only to be scolded by her mother and sent back up to change.

I felt Marta's arm go around my shoulder and she spoke in a soft voice only I could hear, "And now, I think, is the perfect time for the dress to come out again."

I glanced at her, "You're going to wear it? What makes you think that even after a year has passed your mom is going to allow you?"

"Me?" she laughed. She turned and cupped my face with both of her hands, "No, silly girl, I'm talking about you. The dress would be perfect for you. It was brown-colored and it would bring out the color of your eyes beautifully."

I scrutinized the expression on her face. She could've been joking for all I know. Why else would she want me to wear a dress like that? Not that it's not beautiful but I couldn't picture my self actually wearing it. Right? "You high, Marta?"

She stared at me, confused, "High? If you are talking about my height, then yes, I am taller than you. But the gown can be arranged to suit your length."

I keep forgetting that some of my lingo isn't applicable to these people.

"Nevermind," I told her. "But seriously, Marta, why would I wear your gown?"

She took her hands from my face and placed them on her hips. She raised one inky eyebrow at me, baffled as to why I even questioned her. "Do you have a dress to wear at Josefina's party the day after tomorrow or not?"

"No."

"So?"

"Okay, I'm sounding ungrateful here. But why _that_ gown?"

"Why not?"

I stared at the girl. I couldn't believe that she was really serious about this. "Didn't you just say that your mom went ballistic because you wore that gown? What do you think will happen to me when she sees _me_ wearing _that _dress?"

"She will do nothing. She cannot."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why?"

"Because you are not her daughter."

I stopped short. She did have a point there. But then I realized something else, "She could kick me out of your house, you know."

"No, she would not." Marta eyed me from top to bottom then top again then said, "_Jesu Cristo_, Suze. Jesse never told me you were such a pessimist."

Just the sound of Jesse's name made my stomach do a back flip. I grumbled, feeling like a five-year-old kid, "I'm not a pessimist."

"As you say so," she chortled then went over to put an arm around my shoulder again, "So, you will wear it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Marta grinned. "No."

"Why do you even bother to ask?"

She just laughed. And, you know, it didn't bother me quite a bit. This friendly, almost sisterly, banter. I guess because I was deprived of it when I was with Mom and Andy.

God, I miss them so much.

I raised my arm to place it around Marta's shoulder like she did but because she was taller than me, it felt like I was kid trying to hang on to my mother. But I laughed at the thought.

"You and my brother would gladly appreciate this. He would thank me for life when I am done with you."

I felt my cheeks heat up. I asked her, mock horror coloring my voice, "You were planning on doing more?"

"Of course." She paused and I felt her gaze on my face, "I would not stop until her marries you and takes you to his bed." She winked at me, "I know that you would be the best for him and he for you."

If I felt my face go red earlier, now I could feel as if my whole body was blushing. But I also thought that it was sort of a relief that at least Marta wanted me to be with Jesse.

Unlike some people.

**So, did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it? Haha.**

**Reviews are always welcomed! Creative criticism can make everyone better. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Mwah!**

**- Danni  
**


End file.
